


Political Incident

by YourDrugsOnDrugs



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Body Horror, Do you want a boyfriend or a kingdom, Dream Sex, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreamsharing, Fighting for the crown, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kylo Ren is out of control, Kylo is really smooth, Leia is so done with her son, Like, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Snoke is a shady bitch, Snoke is the ultimate cockblock, Stabbing, The relationship evolves really slowly, There is a lot of bickering, Visions, Witchcraft, alternative universe, he doesn't know what he's doing, it takes forever, just kidding, oc knights of ren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourDrugsOnDrugs/pseuds/YourDrugsOnDrugs
Summary: As Leia the Queen of Ren is marching down to meet the tyranic king Brendol Hux, her free-willed son shows up. She has her reasons to believe that he may cause a diplomatic incident, but she REALLY did not see THAT coming...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> As my native tongue is french, this fic may contain few typos and all. For that, I apologize. Don't hesitate and tell me if there seem to be anything wrong!  
> I sincerely hope you will have a good time reading this. I certainly do have fun planning and writing it.

-Your arrival was not planned.

-Your delight in seeing me is always appreciated, mother. 

The queen regent rolled her eyes and let out a deep sigh. Of course she was pleased to see her son. After all, he had disappeared for at least five months without a single notice to anyone. He just went away with his knights and she hasn’t heard of him since then. At least not directly from her son himself. Of course several sources reported that he was out of the country, living in absolute brutality and debauchery: fighting, winning, celebrating his victories, over and over again. So when she saw her only son and his followers riding their horses close to hers, joining her court as they were traveling, her heart came across a handful of contradictory feelings : the relief to know her son was alive and well and the concern about the reason of his return. He did choose an odd time to show up. Leia was on her way to meet Brendol Hux to discuss the most serious matter. The sovereign had been as much trouble for everyone as her son has been for her, so she had a pretty busy year. Brendol Hux seemed to believe he could do as he pleased, and his pleasure seemed to be bringing war and terror among his people and the rest of the world. He was threatening other leaders, sending troops around frontiers, writing polemics. His son and general of his army- seemed to be concerning as well, but for other reasons. It was difficult to know anything about that boy, as he was carefully kept away from any public appearance and when he was there he remained dreadfully silent.  
Brendol Hux had to be taken care of, and the other leaders seemed too cowardly to be making a move. Leia got sick of pretending nothing was happening when she heard about the death sentences that occurred during the last six months, more precisely their criteria. They were mostly labeled as «terrorism acts » and « outrages », but Leia was not afraid of words : Brendol Hux was killing off enemies of his regime and homosexuals. She decided she would not stand for this without at least trying to prevent this maniac from killing more innocents. She wanted to see if she could talk some sense into him. A long time ago, even before the Hux dynasty seized power, their countries were allies. She had asked to pay a visit to the leader, as they had never met in person, and he soon granted her request. Now she was on her way… And that’s when Kylo decided to show up. Kylo, her dear son who was leading his life without a care for decency, morals or really ANY rules but his own. That couldn’t be good.

-Don’t be silly. You know what I meant. May I inquire the reasons of your sudden return ?

-I came home, you weren’t there. I asked around and figured I would join your little party. 

-So you do KNOW who I am meeting.

-Absolutely.

-I don’t think you will get along.

-Then again, never will you. 

 

He had a point. She doubted she could ever befriend such a malevolent man. He reminded her of her own father, who she could not stand. Despite this, Kylo was a danger for everyone, especially himself. 

-I don’t want you hurt, son.

At this statement, Kylo rolled his eyes and scoffed. 

-Mother, please.

As his usual self, Kylo seemed very assured of himself. Maybe too assured, Leia thought. That was always the boy’s problem. She never succeeded in talking sense into him and he always did as he pleased. 

-Son, please. I am being serious here. There’s more at stake than you seem to think. This Hux guy is dangerous.

-So am I.

-We are talking about a megalomaniac leader here. If you say a single word that does not please his majesty, he would definitely not hesitate to…

-I’ll behave, mother. You have my word. 

Part of her wanted to trust him. The other part couldn’t help but remaining terrified.  
He was giving her a bold smile. The one that reminded her of Han, a bittersweet memory. Even  
if Kylo absolutely refused to admit the similarities, he did take after his adventurous father's side. No one in the royal family could be tamed.

-We are almost there, your highness, said one of her knights.

Oh boy. She was going to need every bit of hope and courage she had left. She was definitely too old for this and her only son was far from being close to a be an ideal successor.

************************

"You will never have what it takes. You just never will."

Armitage Hux didnt even flinch. He was used to his father's sweet words sessions. He had to  
endure it since the day he was born. The legend says the first thing Brendol Hux ever told his  
newborn son was that waiting eight long months to end up with such a skinny boy was pure waste. 

"In a lifetime I could never make a man out of you."

There were a few songs about the way his father treated him. He knew it because he heard some of them. The first time was when he was walking down the streets : some drunk fool began to sing it without noticing than Brendol Hux -a high-ranking commander for the king at the time- and his son were in fact parading with the rest of the court. Armitage was ten at the time. His father shot the drunk fool in front of him. The second time, Armitage was fourteen. His father had much more power, some would argue even more power than the king he was serving. He had found out about rebels and soon caught them. He took his son with him to teach him a life lesson. The poor bastards were tied down, bleeding, waiting for his last strike. Hux had a vivid memory of the dread he felt when his father told him :

-It’s time for you, now. Shoot them. 

There were three of them, two of them were weeping. The last one was just looking at him in the eyes without a fear in his. Armitage’s hands were shaking. The rebel started to sing one of these songs that said about the weaknesses of Armitage Hux, one of these songs that said how he was nothing like his father. Then he stopped singing and told him :

-It is not necessarily a bad thing that you are nothing like him. You can break the curse. You can change it all.

Armitage felt his father’s gaze in his back. It felt like his flesh was burning already. He was not strong enough to resist his father. He was terrified by him. He knew what was awaiting for him if he dared disobey. His flesh was still burning.  
He shot the three of them, biting his lips until they bled to contain his anger and sadness.  
This wasn’t even close to being good enough for his father. It’s never good enough for him.  
So Armitage learned to stand there and take it, waiting for him to be done.

Brendol Hux's lecture now was interrupted by a soldier telling him that the Queen of Ren has arrived.  
Brendol sent him back and gave his son a despising look.

-Try not to embarrass me this time.

In his father’s words it meant that he had to follow him, and so he did. After all, nothing could be worse than being alone with his father.


	2. So cold

They were approaching the main entrance when the Hux family arrived, followed by their court. The place was Something for sure, but Kylo Ren had set his eyes on something even more unsettling than the old, mysterious castle of the Hux family: a Hux. Not just any Hux, Armitage son of Brendol. Fire-like hair, water-like eyes. His face was a mystery waiting to be solved. Kylo couldn’t read the thoughts behind his neutral expression. He couldn’t help but stare for a while as the formal greetings were made. Kylo felt satisfied when the ginger frowned, seemingly disoriented by the length of this eye contact. So there WAS a way to reach him. It was good to know.

By the look he gave him, Kylo knew Brendol Hux had already heard of him. His eyes had sparks of both respect and cautiousness, showing he considered him a worthy equal. Kylo's were purely defiant, because he did not care about Brendol's impressions of him as he was critical of his ideals. Both had spent their life challenging others and always having their way of things, but Kylo's morals differed from Brendol's. He was far from being as intolerant as him. Brendol killed people for their beliefs, orientations, or literally anyone who managed to have him pissed enough. Kylo only killed this last category of people. Sometimes, he would do it for fun, sure, but it had nothing to do with whom the person chose to lay with. Now THAT would be silly. His mother thought killing was never the best option anyways, though Kylo considered that idealism. 

Leia bowed slightly. Her breath was caught for few lengthy seconds when Kylo didn’t imitate her. He had a tendency to mock the etiquette. Now was definitely not the best moment to fool around, and she prayed to all the living gods for her son to know that. Finally he bowed, and she felt her heart beating again. 

As was tradition, Brendol Hux took Leia and her son for a tour with few of his guards. If Brendol had been the one visiting Ren’s castle, he would have been in the presence of the most enlightened artists and intellectuals of their time. He would have been granted with view of the most breathtaking garden in the continent, with his five hundred varieties of flowers and their woods that held four thousands varieties of trees. What was there to see around Hux’s castle? It was guarded by a high, strong wall. That was pretty much it. The man was going on and on about his army’s efficiency. _This lunatic is trying to impress me, or worse: to threaten me in the most cordial way_ , Leia thought. _He probably knows the reason that I am here, and he thinks he can change my mind about confronting him._

Armitage Hux remained behind his father, never opening his mouth. His body was tense, his arms tightly crossed behind his back. Kylo adjusted his walk and admired him for a while, not paying attention to what happened around him as he was extremely bored with it. On the contrary, Armitage Hux was as fascinating as he was silent. Kylo decided to change that with his specialty: provocation. He asked with a low voice.

-So tell me: how do you sneak lovers out here? 

Armitage Hux’s eyes blinked more than needed, frowned again while looking at him straight in the eyes as if he was trying to decide if he was in front of an utter idiot.

-I beg your pardon?

-You don’t have to try so hard to pretend with me, you know.

Kylo’s voice had a playful undertone, but it wasn’t enough to get Armitage to play along.  
_First of all_ , Armitage thought, _he assumes that my concerns are as primitive as sneaking lovers in the castle. What kind of first approach is that? Secondly, he assumes that I am simply going to tell him about the various ways to sneak into the castle. Does he know I am a general? What kind of dumbass general would do that?_  
Armitage had no idea that Kylo was simply joking without hidden agenda, quite innocently. Nobody joked in Armitage’s entourage. He answered crossly:

-Nobody sneaks in here. Sneaking people have a tendency to never come back from this place. 

Armitage was pretty sure that this would be enough to kill the mood and keep Kylo Ren quiet for a while. He was wrong. Kylo answered with a charming smile.

-You must be lonely, then. 

Armitage smiled back, a forced one that was supposed to show Kylo how little patience he had after being teased.

-I don’t have time to be lonely. 

Kylo scoffed. Armitage was definitely annoyed by his attitude. Kylo was enjoying himself quite a lot.

The wind started blowing hard. The sky was filled with thick clouds, these clouds that were already menacing as they were traveling. As the visit was ending, rain was about to fall.

-Your country is too cold, Kylo said.

Armitage gave a quick look to the Ren successor. His arms were bare. Armitage, his father and the rest of the Hux court were wearing long black coats. They didn’t need fur or leather as they were acquainted with the cold weather. Kylo was shivering when Armitage was totally in his natural environment. He smiled, considering Ren’s discomfort as a small vengeance for his manners. 

-Cold is good. Our people bathe in our freezing lakes in winter to strengthen their bodies. Even little kids do.

 _You are weak compared to the kids of our country_ was what Armitage actually meant -and that is absolutely the meaning Kylo found in these words. At least when they were bickering they spoke the same language. Kylo talked back with a contented smile:

-That is probably the only thing that your people are allowed to do.

Armitage decided not to let things escalate, as his father was nearby. Kylo Ren was lucky that Brendol was too busy talking to his mother to have heard what he just said. Armitage had seen his father start quarrels for less than that in the past.  
_You win this time, Kylo Ren, but that does not mean you always will_ , Hux thought. 

As everyone’s mood was getting darker, so was the sky. It was about time for Brendol to finally enter the castle with his guests. The banquet was ready. They would have to sit together and talk more, to the concern of Leia and the annoyance of Armitage.


	3. Duel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! A chapter before i drown in all my college work!  
> I'd like to thank Daiskee for her amazing job at correcting all my awful mistakes. You're the best.  
> I hope y'all will like this as much as the previous ones :)

Even after a fine night of sleep, Armitage was still feeling exhausted. _I can’t believe I am to endure this for a full week_ , He thought. _Dealing with Kylo Ren was not planned. The latest news reported that Kylo had been leading a frivolous life in the south after a few episodes of strife against southern tribes. What was he doing here now, exactly?_ During the previous day’s feast, Brendol Hux could not stop asking Kylo questions, praising the knight’s prowess. _As If Kylo Ren was not big-headed enough_ , Hux thought to himself as he was walking the dark corridors of Arkanis’ castle. The knights of Ren and their master had a reputation as skilled warriors, so of course Brendol Hux was interested. He saw in Kylo Ren what he could not see in his own son, as he considered Armitage “less than a man” and “a sissy”. Brendol Hux did not even try to hide the fact he was more interested in Kylo Ren than in his motherーhis actual guest. In Leia’s place, Armitage would have been outraged by such rude behaviour. His father taught him to stand for no insult--except his father’s, those were habits.  
It was dawn. Armitage arrived in the training room the same hour as usual. His schedule was built from A to Z by his father, seemingly since birth. He saluted his sword instructor and the session began. Even if the day was young, Armitage’s mind was sharp: he was entirely focused, ready to confront his teacher, and it was not long until he actually defeated him. If he hadn’t been using a phony sword, he would have pierced right through him. They moved on to another session, and as Armitage turned his back to return to his previous position, the door opened. He turned, expecting his father alone, but there was one more accompanying him: Kylo Ren had joined the little party as well. _Always showing up when least needed_ , Armitage thought with annoyance. Both Armitage and his sword instructor saluted the newcomers respectfully, even though Armitage would rather ignore the knight of Ren.

-Do not mind us. Carry on, Brendol Hux ordered. 

Armitage nodded. He had to focus even more now. It was one thing to fail Brendol Hux, it was worse failing him in front of guests. Especially if the guests were considered by Brendol his equal. He tightened the grip on his sword and proceeded to fight his instructor with swiftness and elegance. The game was serious. Either strike or be stricken. Everything was burning--Armitage’s anxiety, his muscles, Brendol’s gaze on him; both their prides and those marks on Armitage’s skin.  
But he passed the test, once again. He couldn’t help but display a slight satisfied smile afterwards. This smile quickly disappeared as he heard Kylo Ren say:

-I’ll take you on.

The Ren descendant approached, and the sword instructor handed him his phony sword. Ren scoffed.

-No way, he said.

He then took his own real sword from his belt.

-Are you serious? Armitage asked with a despising tone.

-Are you scared?

That was enough. Armitage dryly asked a servant to grab his real sword, keeping strong eye contact with Kylo Ren. Following the etiquette of duels, he turned his back and asked:

-Shall we begin?

The only answer he got was the sound of Kylo’s movement on the ground, fast and heavy. Armitage quickly turned back and guarded just in time. He was offended. _This beast has absolutely no manners! You have no right to strike an opponent before the duel begins, and the duel does NOT begin before the two opponents are facing!_

\- Good reflexes, General, Kylo said, pressing against his sword to make Hux step back and lose ground.

-At least I play a fair game.

-Battles are not about being fair, it’s all about domination.

Ren's bare strength was too much for Hux to take. If he kept this up, he would fall to the ground. Quickly, his sword slipped against Ren's. His response was immediate, he tried to hit Hux again with a circular slash. Hux had just enough time to drop, rise, and parry again. Defense was all he could do, as the knight was particularly brutal.

_I can’t lose to him, I can’t._

But there was no other way. Ren was merciless. Hux’s body could not handle it all. _He has resisted defeat quite long for someone of his stature_ , Ren thought, _but it is time to put an end to this game._  
After a final sword blow, Armitage Hux fell to the ground. As if the embarrassment wasn’t enough, Kylo Ren smiled at him in a very contented way. He put his sword back into its sheath and began to walk away. Armitage’s breath was short, both from the fight and the rising anger inside of him. In an act of vengeance, he took out his gun. He was best at shooting, after all, and quickly aimed at the man’s head before pulling the trigger. The bullet was close to hit Ren’s head, but ultimately missed. Ren turned back. Unfortunately for Hux, it just made his embarrassment worse as Ren simply said “You missed me.” before leaving.  
Brendol Hux sent the servant and the sword instructor away to be alone with his son. Armitage’s whole body already ached from the fight, and his father’s presence made it worse. Armitage was beaten to the ground, but his mind was somewhere else, internally swearing that he will get revenge, that someday he will make Kylo Ren regret the day he was conceived.

***********************************************

Leia Ren was walking around the castle. She was not at peace. As expected, the situation was a disaster, and not only because Brendol Hux was far worse from what she pictured. Her host seemed fond of her son at least, but the same could not be said about his son Armitage. If he was as short tempered as her son, this could end up becoming a war instead of a diplomatic meeting.  
She had dined alone with Brendol. According to him, his General-of-a-son had other things planned for his day. Leia bet it was the same for her own son. She hoped that he wouldn’t find a way to get himself into trouble while she was not there to look after him. _It feels like he never grew up._  
She had felt the ground, tried to approach Brendol about the reasons for her visit. She was outspoken, but not a fool. She chose her words carefully, but she did mention the hostile climate his ways brought into their world. She had a whole monologue without being interrupted once. Brendol was staring at his plate, but not like a grounded child. He was eating as if nothing was going on around him, as if she did not exist. She had seen this behavior in some men before. She had seen her own father not give her a single look as she denigrated what he had built in front of him.

-Are you listening?

He gave her a quick look. In his eyes, she saw nothing but boredom and a glimpse of annoyance.

-I am. Are you done?

-Why? Do you have anything to answer?

-I do, actually. I think you are not one to tell me what to do.

-Excuse me?

-You are not from Arkanis. Your country is warm and wealthy. Your people have no worries in the world, beside planning the next party, festival, orgy. Your morality is weak because your people are bored, they give up their integrity just to feel alive. Here, everyday is a struggle: a struggle against cold, hunger, or scornful outsiders. Since I took over for our coward king who could not even look your father in the eyes without fainting, our wealth has increased. We are not enslaved to your regime anymore, and my people can finally have their pride back. My hand is firm, it is what Arkanis requires. If terrorists walk around your cities, shoving their filth to your face, you have to act out or they’ll own you.

Leia did not expect Brendol to mention her father's dictatorship. She couldn't believe he justified his behavior with such revolting accusations. She was not to blame for what Lord Vader made under his administration: she had fought him with all her might until there was no breath left in him! He was also trying to make the poor people he killed look bad, as if it was their own fault, as if his actions were born from an indisputable logic. She answered:

-History proved that peace is brought by acceptance and freedom, not executions and terror.

-That’s your interpretation, dear.

The rest of the meal went the same way. In the end, she was in a bad enough mood not to care that her host was asked for other matters outside of the castle right after. She then decided to look around for her son and make sure he was not already hanged for depraved behavior, terrorist acts, or whatever Brendol was calling it.  
She did not find him until the end of the day. Kylo came back with his knights. It seemed like they were scouting the surroundings on their horses. They were all wearing their helmets, looking absolutely dreadful. They returned their horses to the stables. They were about to continue towards the castle when they saw the queen regent, and all bowed to her before continuing on. All of them except Jeha, her son’s most loyal subordinate. She gave him a forced smile and asked him:

-Will you please let me have a private discussion with my son, Jeha?

Jeha turned to his master, who dismissed him. He obeyed reluctantly. Kylo asked his mother under his mask.

-What is it?

-Will you please take off that thing for your mother?

Kylo did, which was a relief to her. Dealing with masked men was not her predilection. Especially since Kylo didn't need one.

-Better?

-Yes, thank you.

They silently walked around the castle. Leia broke that silence and asked:

-I haven't seen you since last night. Where have you been all this time?

-Is this an interrogation?

-Only if you have something to hide.

-You think I do?

-I don't know. I couldn't help but notice you don’t get along with Hux's son.

Leia tried to read the expression of her son: he looked amused, and she had no idea whether it was a good sign or not.

-Did something happen that I don’t know of?

-We had a duel, this morning.

Whether that was metaphorical or not, this couldn’t be good news for Leia in this situation.

-Don't give me that look! He was sword training. I gave him a lesson.

-Did you win?

-Are you seriously asking? Should I feel insulted?

-Did he?

Kylo rolled his eyes, something she hated seeing him do.

-Stop freaking out, Mother. It was not serious.

For once, she sincerely hoped he was right. She wouldn't like telling “I told you so” to her only son's corpse. Her apprehension grew during supper. Kylo and Armitage were facing one another at the table, and even though Armitage barely looked at him, remaining absolutely silent, she could feel the tension in the air between the two. _Brendol is already not pleased with me, I'd rather not see my son become an object of conflict as well._ Before going back to her room for the night, she had a talk with her son.

*****************************************

As he was getting in bed in his night clothes, Armitage heard footsteps in the hallway that stopped right in front of his bedroom door. He raised an eyebrow and waited. After a few seconds, someone eventually knocked. After being invited to, the person opened the door. It revealed a state of Kylo Ren Armitage had yet not experienced--indeed, a very revealing Kylo Ren. The dark haired prince was topless in the frame of Armitage's door. Dreadful thoughts came through Hux's mind all at once: _what is he doing here why is he naked is he going to abuse me what if my father sees him at my door dressed like that?_  
Hux's face was as tense as it could be, while Kylo's expressed nothing.

-Is there a problem with your room, 'Lord Ren'?

Even in distress, Hux couldn't help but to ask it with a sneer. Kylo had been called Lord Ren by Brendol Hux since he arrived, which annoyed his son quite a lot, especially after the events of the morning. _This guy is nothing like a lord anymore--if he ever was deserving of the title! He basically lives like hound dogs do: in a pack, going from fighting to mating.  
God, I do hope we do not reach the mating part._

-My room is alright.

-Then what pleasure -he articulated the word pleasure with sass- brings you to my bedroom so late at night? You must have had your fill of good manners already.

Armitage obviously needed revenge. He waited for Kylo to strike back, but he did not. He stared at him for a while and Armitage thought that he won this round until Kylo gave him a smug smile.

-I like your style, Kylo said, walking in Hux’s room at a slow pace.

He was simply giving himself a tour. Hux frowned in surprise.

-I beg your pardon?

-At least you are not some ass licker like your father.

Hux was caught by surprise by Ren’s boldness. It made him let out a shocked laugh. Before he could even reply Kylo, leaned on his library, exclaimed with excitement.

-The Dark Side’s chronicles! You have all the volumes!

-Of course I do. It is a classic.

Kylo did not bother to ask and took one of the heavy volumes, inspecting it with highest regard. Hux’s edition was ancient, probably more than the one Kylo owned. It was stunning. Kylo had more respect for Hux now that he knew he owned his grandfather’s absolute masterpiece--six volumes of reflections on his life, the art of war and ruling. Kylo always regretted that he could not carry such heavy books everywhere with him as he was traveling a lot, because he was always inspired by his grandfather’s greatness, clairvoyance and writing talent. Instead, he kept his copies in his room at his family’s castle. Leia hated that her son was so fond of her father. In Lord Vader, she saw nothing but a tyrant. In those books Kylo cherished so much, she found nothing but the bragging of a warlord and the whining of a fool who was never over his young, tragically dead love--even though he was the reason her mother died in the first place.

-Did you read it all?

-Of course I did. They are highly instructional.

_And beautiful, too,_ Kylo wanted to add. He did not, to avoid Hux’s judgement. To everyone, Kylo Ren was remembered as a free spirit, a formidable opponent or a great lover--never as romantic trash. Indeed, he was quite fond of the idea of love at first sight, destiny and faithfulness in feelings, but no one needed to know that. He liked the way he was portrayed and didn’t want this to change for anything.  
Hux still had no idea what the hell was going on.

-What is this all about, Ren?

-I came to talk about this morning.

_Great. Sounds like fun. I love to be reminded of my failures._ Armitage sighed and asked:

-What about it?

-You're pretty pissed, aren't you?

-You fought quite dishonestly! 

-You are a General. Am I to blame for expecting a General to act like one?

Armitage was biting his lips. He was a General, alright, but he had never actually stepped foot on the battlefield. _It's just a title. A title I don't deserve, according to a certain person._  
Armitage admitted to himself: _Maybe I was delusional about this duel. This Ren guy is a beast, of course he was to act like one. And maybe he is right: there are no rules in real wars._  
That still didn't make up for the humiliation Hux faced and the punishment that followed. Kylo then added: 

-Still, when you shot…

He stopped right there, smiling to himself in contemplation of this memory. Hux looked at the warm halo that his candle traced around Kylo. There was something surreal about this man: his strength, his way to act. All of this was new to Armitage. Arkanis people were nothing like him. He was fascinatingly odd. _And annoying. Mostly annoying._  
Kylo’s eyes met Armitage’s again, and he added:

-That was a surprise. 

-That will teach you not to underestimate me again. I am full of surprises. 

Hux believed it, or he wanted to. He wanted Kylo to take him seriously. They maintained eye contact for a while before Kylo said:

-I understand your father planned a hunting trip tomorrow. We should get some sleep.

-That’s right.

Kylo Ren left his room. Armitage sighed, extinguishing the candle. Lying in the dark in his lonely room, he thought about Kylo Ren showing up shirtless in his room. He had no idea why he came. He scoffed.

_That was absolutely useless._

_Creep._

_Dumbass._

_What the hell does everyone see in you?_


	4. Hunt

Twenty people left the castle on horses at dawn. Left behind, Leia Ren watched his boy leave with his six knights, Brendol Hux, Armitage Hux and their court. When they were out of sight, she knew it was time for her to take action. She also knew that she was under surveillance. She felt eyes everywhere she went these last days, but this would not stop her. She was Leia Ren, the famous fugitive princess. Even though she is not as young as she was when this title was her’s, Brendol Hux’s spies were no match for her sneaking. She used the few days she spent at the castle of Arkanis getting ready for this, in case Brendol revealed himself as hopeless. He did. She had to take care of things her own way.

-Things don’t look good, Poe.  
-I warned you about him.  
-And now I see it.

She sighed. The young man put his two hands on her shoulders. He was urging now.

-We have to act now, general. We have to act before this gets out of hand! Just say the word, and I will get our men to go down to the castle and stop this madness.  
-I don’t know, Poe. Something is off with this whole situation.

Poe didn’t like the look in her eyes. She still had hope, he could tell.

-You know it well, general. We can’t always talk sense out of people. Some people don’t speak this language, only the one of war.  
-And how could I consider myself better than them if I acted the same at the slightest resistance? Kylo already seems to be on the verge to start a war with the Hux, I can’t rush things and be belligerent as well.  
-Kylo is here? (She nodded, looking concerned) That can’t be good. Listen. You have heard of all the dreadful things his people endured. Those people suffer everyday. It’s not the cold, nor sickness or hunger that is killing them anymore, it’s their king. We must stop this.

Leia was now trying to consider all the factors. Poe was right, those were not just stories. She knew she could not stand for this. She knew she had to start a war once again, at the age of sixty.

-Alright. We’ll be in touch. Get everyone ready, but be careful. No one must know what we are planning.

***********************************************

A pale young man, with burning blue eyes, was staring at the people before him: his father was still courting their ill-mannered guest. Right behind them, masked knights, and next to the resentful son, a knight in a shiny armor, taller than the others with a proud posture.

-These guys are freaks, he says to the shining knight, nodding at Ren’s knights.  
His own interlocutor was wearing a mask. Yet, the knight didn’t point it out and made this confidence:

-Since they arrived, they have refused to sleep inside.  
-What?  
-They are camping.  
-Are you being serious, Phasma?

As the knight nods, the ginger rolls his eyes.

-They are so edgy.

 _Which really is not that much of a surprise, considering their master._ Armitage was still shocked by the previous night’s intrusion in his bedroom.

Kylo was not having a good time at all. As someone who was constantly living outside with his men, he felt alienated by the fine people of Arkanis. _Why the hell would you wear your best clothes to go hunting? They make your moves uneven, and they get dirty at the slightest event._ Plus, Brendol Hux just couldn’t let go of him, it seemed. Kylo stole a glance at Armitage, who was far behind them and slowly drifting away from the group with the silver knight. 

At some point, when Brendol was finally silent, Kylo took his chance and proposed to split up, considering the noise of their pack was scaring the prey away. He proceeded to follow general Hux and Captain Phasma. Hux seemed unprepared for Kylo Ren’s company. He simply said:

-You left your friends.  
-Your father was invading, Kylo answered, annoyed.

 _Yet another trait you both share,_ Armitage thought. But he kept it to himself. Kylo was drowning under Brendol Hux’s attention. He was getting more praise than Armitage did in a lifespan beside his father. This was unfair to him. Armitage couldn’t help noticing that Kylo’s body still hadn’t adjusted to Arkanis’ temperature. He looked grumpy, probably because his jaw was tight as he was trying so hard to hide that he was cold. _I may have traumatized him on his first day, when I mentioned that he was a sissy if he couldn’t handle a little cold, as even our little ones do._ Armitage was amused, and he saw an occasion to get back at Kylo for the frustration he rose in him.

-Are you quite alright, Lord Ren?  
-Wonderful, he said, his voice slightly trembling.  
-I’m happy to hear that, Armitage said with a sneer.

_At least in these conditions, he is not to take his shirt off. It is a non-negligible advantage._

-How do you like our woods?  
-Too quiet.  
-Nature is quiet.  
-Pretty sure the animals all froze to death.

Armitage looked for Phasma’s eyes, that could barely be seen because of his helmet. He was hoping the captain was thinking the same as him. Armitage couldn’t help but smile at poor Kylo’s wailing. Armitage was very close to asking Kylo if he wanted his coat, but he knew the embarrassment would be too much for him to take.  
They followed a stag trace and remained silent. They were on to something big.  
After a full hour, they stopped, barely breathing. The stag was there, proud and magnificent. Armitage carefully, silently took his rifle and aimed. In those few decisive seconds, the stag saw them, attended to escape and collapsed as Hux’s aim proved true.

-Great shot sir, Phasma said.

Armitage was proud. He gave Kylo a look to see if he had impressed him, but saw nothing for him in his eyes. Kylo dismounted first and went to see the dying animal. It was still alive, his eyes overflowing with dread. Kylo whispered something to it before ending its suffering. He did it with high respect. It looked almost religious. Once again, Armitage felt like he couldn’t understand Kylo Ren, his behavior, nor his customs. Was a Kylo peculiar exception, or were all his people like him?  
They tied the animal to Phasma’s horse and went their way. They did not realize they had strayed so far from the rest of the party. Hux and Phasma were arguing on which way would be the quickest to the castle while Ren stayed behind, not paying attention to them. His mind was preoccupied, something Hux noticed as soon as he saw his expression.

-What is wrong?

Kylo did not answer, nor did he give a single look to Hux. His eyes were away, as if he was trying to concentrate.

-Ren? What is wrong? Hux repeated, with less patience, approaching him.

Kylo silenced him with his finger. He got off his horse and walked slowly. Hux and Phasma followed him carefully as they did not know what to expect. They saw someone downstream, a goofy man poorly dealing with a lively rabbit. Hux’s hand went straight at his belt where his gun was kept, but Ren’s hand stopped him. Hux whispered fiercely:

-What are you…

But he didn’t get a chance to end his sentence, as Kylo’s voice rose above his.

-Hey, you!

The man was startled. In a heartbeat, the rabbit escaped, and so did he. Hux growled. The three of them ran as fast as they could to catch the man, which was not so difficult since the poor lad eventually tripped. Phasma got him back on his legs and firmly grabbed his arms so that he couldn’t run away.

-Good job, Phasma. By the way, Ren, great thinking! Calling out the criminal was the idea of the century!  
-You were going to shoot someone out of nothing.  
-Out of…! Wh…! This guy was clearly POACHING on my property!  
-I, I wasn’t, sir, I swear!  
-Oh will you shut up, Armitage barked at the man, Well, don’t: If you weren’t poaching, enlighten me, what were you doing?  
-I-I, um…  
-Hm?  
-I was, uhm… I was making sure those rabbits weren’t...Sick? I mean… That… If they weren’t healthy… It would be… really bad for all of you, my lords...to eat them...

The clear loss of confidence in the man’s explanation was far more significant than any confession. Armitage sighed.

-Pathetic. What’s your name?  
-Uhm… Finn?  
-Why do you always sound like you don’t know? Phasma growled.  
-Finn, have you ever seen Arkanis’ castle? Armitage asked.  
-Never, sir.  
-Well today is your lucky day, because you are coming with us!

Finn looked terrified. He stammered as Phasma tied his hands.

-I’m sorry, sir. I had no idea I was hunting on your land! If you let me go, I swear that I won’t come back! I won’t steal from you again!  
-Indeed, you won’t.

***********************************************

Everyone reunited at midday to the sound of the horn. The stag was a fine catch, and surely would have gotten everyone’s attention if it wasn’t for their other catch.

-A poacher, Armitage explained, We caught him on our way back.

Brendol nodded, approaching Finn. He lifted his chin.

-So you are one of the thieves ruining this country, Brendol said in a soft, intimidating voice, Taking more than you will ever need with no care for the consequences…

For a moment, there was no sound but the one made by the wind in the trees. Then, Brendol gave Finn a slap strong enough that he fell. Armitage winced. He couldn’t help it, as he knew how those felt. Brendol gave Phasma the order to take Finn to the dungeon. Kylo asked Armitage in a low voice as they were on their way to the castle:

-What’s going to happen to him?  
-Probably execution.  
-Are you serious? For a stupid rabbit?

Kylo said this last sentence too loud. Everyone in the king’s court turned back to stare at him. Armitage sighed.

-It’s far worse than that. Don’t you get it? Of course you don’t. Your country is rich.  
-It’s not a matter of wealth, it’s a matter of common sense. Isn’t it frightening the man enough already? I don’t know, ban him from the country or something.  
-I believe it is indeed a matter of wealth. You people have so much food at hand that you don’t mind wasting it. Here, everything is different. A stupid rabbit can make the difference. Everyone has to know their place.  
-We don’t waste food! What the hell are you talking about? You have never seen my country!  
-I don’t need that to understand how you work.  
-Oh yeah? Well, tell me more. What did your father tell you about us? ‘Cause I assume that you don’t look further than what your father tell you about the world.

Armitage stopped abruptly. His face was red from anger.

-Are you calling me an imbecile?  
-I don’t know. What do you call someone who can’t see past the end of his nose?  
-I don’t even know how you manage to see past the end of yours! How dare you lecture me, or anyone, on morale when you spend your days killing for even less and getting into bed with the worst kind of people!  
-You should try getting into bed with anyone, maybe it could expand your horizons. Maybe then you’ll realize not everything relies on your daddy’s approval.

Armitage became more and more red. _I am going to slap him. I am going to slap him._  
But his moment never came, as Kylo Ren left without giving him time to answer. It made Hux’s frustration worse.

***********************************************

Armitage had spent the rest of the day mulling over his most recent altercation with Kylo Ren. It even kept him from fully appreciating the praise he got for the stag’s catch. Somehow, the meat tasted bitter. He had no patience left at the end of the day and almost started a fight with a housemaid. As he was reading a book in his room at night, kept awake by his bad mood, he had his last push. There was loud noises outside, mostly laughs. He tried his best to ignore it, but didn’t resist long. He dressed up hurriedly and went to confront the troublemakers. As expected, it was the knights of Ren camping outside that was the source of the noise. Armitage tried to interrupt them.

-Excuse me, sirs.

Nobody even noticed his presence. He cleared his throat and tried once again with a louder voice.

-Excuse me!

This last one was efficient. Everyone stopped and stared at him, even the ones in the center of the group who were sword fighting.

-You are being quite loud.  
-General Hux! Come and join us.

There was something odd in the way Kylo Ren said that. Hux understood he was inebriated and declined in the most callous tone.

-No, thanks. Will you all please quiet down?  
-Come on, Hux. One drink.  
-Where did you even get those drinks?  
-Where do you think?  
-What? I don’t know, Ren! Anyways, I don’t care that much. Just please quiet down.

As Hux was ending his sentence, Kylo Ren stood up and walked to face him. Hux was puzzled, you could say, by the way he looked at him. He grabbed the ginger by the arm to force him to follow and sit next to him. The ambient noise resumed.

-This sort of… celebration really is not my cup of tea, Ren.  
-It’s alright, Hux. Just drink with me and then go back to your room.  
-Why do you insist so much?  
-I want to understand.  
-To understand what, exactly?  
-I want to understand why, no matter how hard we try, we always end up clashing, you and me.

Armitage didn’t wonder. He knew: _Oh, that’s quite easy to understand, actually. You are a very rude person. You have no idea what it means to act properly and you feel forced to lecture everyone on things better lectured on you._

-Maybe it’s not meant to happen. Us getting along, I mean.  
-I don’t know. Actually, I think you would be a more tolerable person if you just stopped crawling at your father’s feet.  
-That’s easy for you to say. You don’t have a father.

Kylo’s expression darkened. It was obvious even in the dark, at the sole light of the campfire.

-I do have a father. He’s just not part of my life. When I see you with yours, I know that I’m not missing out on a much.

Armitage didn’t expect such an answer. Everyone knew that Leia Ren raised her son by herself, and people were left wondering who was the father of the Ren’s dynasty successor.

-Did you know him?  
-I know him. We’re both busy men.

 _No doubt about it: he has resentment. I know that look,_ Armitage thought.  
Kylo handed him a bottle.

-Drink.  
-I don’t li-  
-Just drink.

Armitage looked up and thought _Oh, what the hell_ before drinking up in a big swig that took Ren by surprise. Armitage then coughed.

-Good lord, what the hell is this shit? It’s…. ah! It’s disgusting!  
-You are such a sissy, Hux.  
-I am NOT! Have your taste buds quit already? You can not inflict that to your body, Ren! This is far from okay!

Kylo laughed softly.

-These kind of drinks keep you warm, at least. Warmer than any cup of tea.  
-Why don’t you just sleep inside, all of you?  
-You are wondering a lot tonight, Hux. My turn to ask you questions now.

Hux expected Ren to actually question him after that, but he did not. He remained silent for a while, staring at the flames. Hux raised an eyebrow.

-So?  
-So what?  
-I thought you wanted to question me.  
-Did I say that?

Armitage rolled his eyes and started to get up. Kylo grabbed his arm and pulled him back, making Hux fall onto his lap. Hux jumped away, hurriedly moving next to him.

-You are so clumsy.  
-It’s on you! You are a brute!  
-God, don’t take it so personally. Why are you always acting like people are contagious?  
-I am not!  
-You know what? I think I had a point, earlier. You really should get some human contact, if you know what I mean. I’d volunteer, if you’d like.

Armitage was out of words. This was just more than cultural differences now. Kylo Ren had no idea how to behave properly with people. Armitage considered the bottle with reluctance, but ultimately decided to drink some more. He stayed around the weird party for a while. His brain became fuzzy. At some point, he realized that Ren was singing. He would have never guessed him to have a nice singing voice. Or maybe the alcohol was stepping on his senses.

_“...But it was no match_  
For the strong love he felt  
No matter the victory  
No matter the conquest  
He was left cold in the fire  
When his one true love left...” 

Armitage smiled in his palm, holding his head. _A cheesy song about Vader. He really is Vader obsessed. And cheesy._  
Somehow rocked by Ren’s deep voice, without a clue as to what was happening, Armitage fell asleep.


	5. Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good lord. We'll have a lot to discuss at the end of this chapter.

Armitage never held any interest in warm climates or lush vegetation before. Arkanis was known to be a cold and sad environment, and he had never left his homeland. He did not mind these traits as he did not know any better. But here, now, he knew he was not in Arkanis. He could not put his finger on what made him feel so good about the place he was currently standing in. Leaning against the balcony, he surveyed the landscape. With each lingering second, new questions sprung in his mind. He realized he had no idea where he was. He had never seen this place before. It was the absolute opposite of Arkanis. His country was dominated by cool colors, and at this moment he was too hot. He could not remember how he arrived here in the first place. As he was beginning to feel uncomfortable, he heard the crumpling of sheet behind him. With it, everything suddenly made sense and he knew where he was. The Ren’s castle in Naboo. Naboo, capital of Ren's territory. Kylo’s balcony. And Kylo was nearby.  
Armitage turned to see that Kylo indeed was here. He could recognize his dark locks and broad back. He was not alone. Under his massive body, Armitage could just make out a frailer one lying beneath.  
Armitage was no more than an observer of this intimate exchange. He found he could not look away. Therefore, he watched Kylo sin in his bed. He could only see his back and hear his deep moans, but it was enough to make him shiver. Oddly enough, the contemplation of Kylo's hip movements did not make him uncomfortable anymore, but simply (unreasonably) aroused. Kylo's partner had his legs slung around those hips, and Kylo lustfully caressed them while continuing to pleasure his partner and himself.  
Shortly after, Kylo turned his head to face Armitage. He had the smug smile Armitage knew well and told him, "You really should get some human contact, if you know what I mean. I’d volunteer, if you’d like."  
He got up then, leaving his partner behind. Armitage’s eyes widened with shock when he discovered that Kylo was in fact sinning with no other than himself, Armitage Hux. Two pairs of identical blue eyes met while Kylo approached him. Closer than ever, he stroked the confused ginger’s cheek, getting closer, and closer. As the prince of Naboo’s lips met with Armitage’s, he began to hear noises that immediately startled him away, hurtling him toward dark memories. He looked back at the bed and found that the other Armitage was now struggling in the air, hanged above the sheets he had been pleasured on just a few seconds ago. His feet were desperately trying to touch the mattress as his body swung with the effort and his throat continued to produce the most spine-chilling sounds.  
***********************************************  
For the first time ever, Armitage Hux didn’t get up with the sun. The only thing that rose with him was a panic attack soon followed by a violent headache.

He was no longer in Naboo, he had no doubt about that. He could hear hard rain drops hitting his windows.  
The memories of his nightmare did not want to leave his mind and he kept seeing himself hanged above the bed. That vision was superimposed to another he once had, on a cruel morning of his childhood. His breath shortened and tears slowly ran over his face. He tried, but could not contain them. 

\- Wow, Hux, are you okay?

Armitage jumped at the voice rising next to him. He had not noticed Kylo Ren there, sitting on his bed. Knowing he was not alone was enough for Hux to come back to his senses. He wiped his tears and, to keep up appearances, growled at a sincerely concerned Kylo Ren:

-What do you put in your bloody liquor, Ren?  
-You didn’t drink that much. Two sips and you were already gone.  
-Ugh.

Armitage sat up and almost instantly regretted this decision. It felt like a war was happening in his head, one that he wasn't in command of. 

-What are you doing in my room, anyway?  
-What a way to thank me for the tenderness I gave you last night.

Hux turned to him in horror. Ren giggled.

-Hux, calm down. It was a joke. You're still wearing your clothes, what are you thinking?  
-Oh, I am sure this kind of joke is a hit with your kind, Ren. But we don't joke like that around here.

 _Especially after such a TERRIBLE nightmare,_ Armitage thought.

-Yeah, I heard about that. Too bad for all of you. You're clearly missing out.

 _By the way he speaks, you can tell he has been busy sinning his entire life._  
This sole fact was making Hux feel nervous. _He is in my room, discussing unholy things as if he is trying to get me hooked_. Armitage's response to this was immediate and cold:

\- The only thing we are "missing out on," as you say, is an opportunity to be hanged. So thanks, I'll pass.

Kylo Ren gawked at him. Yesterday night, when he had to bring the Hux successor back to his room, he had noticed something in him. He couldn’t unsee it now. Armitage Hux's stature called for his hold, making the ginger's rejection to it even more frustrating. He felt a heat crawl down his chest. He pictured seizing Armitage Hux, his hands on his hips, forcing him to hold his gaze. He wanted to show him how natural it was. _Two boys can take care of each other. It is no outrage, despite what your father says._  
Kylo realized Hux was staring at him with eager eyes. 

-I must change clothes, Lord Ren, and I would quite like you not in my room staring at me like a creep as I do.  
-Right, Kylo said, leaving quickly once he was back to his senses. 

Alone at last, Hux deeply sighed. 

***********************************************

As she was walking the castle’s corridor, Leia Ren heard the announcement. A few men were announcing it over and over: “The execution will take place in two hours at the castle’s main gates.”  
She couldn’t believe it. _I have confronted Brendol Hux about the poor boy’s case last night, and all for nothing. This fool will listen to no one else but himself. And I can’t even contact Poe, as I sent him to get our forces prepared. Time is running out. What should I do?_

“The execution will take place in two hours at the castle’s main gates.”

Leia sighed, thinking hard about her options. She looked up and saw her son at the end of the corridor with Jeha. They were speaking low, both looking by the opened window. She called her son out and both men turned. Kylo leaned into Jeha to whisper something while she walked toward them at a quick pace. By the time she reached the two, Jeha was bowing and leaving in a hurry. Leia and Kylo’s eyes met gravely. They didn’t have to say it out loud, they knew they shared the same concern. They could read each other’s minds by sharing a gaze, which was sometimes unfortunate for Kylo. Whenever he tried to hide something from his mother, the secrecy never lasted long. 

-We have to do something about it.  
-I know exactly how. 

Leia’s eyes opened with astonishment.

-I hope it does not involve any barbaric means.  
-Oh, come on! I know when to lay low, I am not just a rabid dog!  
-Alright! So, what is your plan, exactly?

Mother and son walked together for a time, exchanging their thoughts with low voices. They were both feeling relieved, confident about the situation now that they had moved their pawns. All they had to do was wait patiently and act as if nothing was happening. 

***********************************************

Finn had no other choice but to be reminded of his upcoming death every half-hour. Even from the dungeon, he could hear the faint echo of the announcement. _Only a few hours to go. Are you done with life Finn? No. Got any regrets? Lots._  
He heard complaints behind the door. He focused on the noises, trying to understand what was going on. His cell’s door opened with a terrifying grating sound. Two men entered. _What? No, it’s too early! That’s not fair!_  
Finn resumed his pleas where he left them few hours ago.

-No! No, please, don’t! Don’t do it! Don’t do it?  
-Don’t do what? Rescue you? 

_Wait, what?_  
Finn was confused.

The youngest man sighed, obviously lacking of patience. He seized Finn’s arms, opening the padlock and freeing him.  
-We don’t have time. We’ll explain on the road.  
-The road? What road? I’m not getting executed?  
-Today is your lucky day, the other man commented as he helped Finn get on his feet.  
-Who are you guys?  
-We are knights of Ren. Our master sent us.  
-Aren’t you supposed to wear helmets, or…?  
-Wouldn’t be very wise for us to leave your cell with our masks on, don’t you think?  
-Right, right. So, is this real? Like, really real?  
-I don’t know, you tell me, the youngest one said while pinching Finn hard, which made Finn yelp in surprise.  
-Come on, Jeha, let’s go, whispered the other, seemingly more reasonable knight.

***********************************************

As Kylo and Leia descended the hard-stone stairs, they came across Armitage Hux. Hopefully he had not overheard any of their plotting. However, Leia did not appear unsettled by this sudden meeting. 

-Your Grace, Hux said.  
-Armitage, Leia greeted him, Do you know where I could find your father? I would like to have a word with him.  
-He is getting ready in his chamber. I don’t think it’s a good idea to interrupt him, he hates delaying executions.  
-Man needs his morning kill, Kylo grumbled.

Armitage acknowledged him with an icy look.

-I still have to check on the prisoner before his big moment, but I am HIGHLY interested in your thoughts, Ren. Please, share them with me while we dine. After we made the bastard hang, of course.

Armitage then left with a sneer. _A frustrating habit of his_ , Kylo noticed.  
Mother and Son shared a look and smiled.

-He’s going to be HIGHLY disappointed.  
-Let us move on, we have an execution to attend.

She offered her arm, he gladly took it and they walked triumphantly despite the pouring rain.  
Meanwhile Armitage, accompanied by Phasma and two of his men, went to the dungeon.  
When he found the empty cell, the ginger felt as if his own execution had come. To the soldiers with him, he abruptly ordered:

-Don’t let my father know. Prepare the horses and come with me. We are hunting the poacher.

***********************************************

Half an hour passed without a sign of his son. Brendol Hux was not pleased. He was even less pleased with the weather. He hadn’t foreseen the storm coming, but the signs were now there. Things had not gone the way he wanted. He had planned to hang that man by now. Although some people (Leia Ren) might not like it, Brendol did not need anyone’s approval to kill as he pleased. But now there was this storm, and his son’s disappearance, and Leia Ren looked pleased with the whole situation. He could see it in her eyes. As everyone was waiting in front of the scaffold, he could see that she was up to something. She looked too pleased. He would do anything to make all smugness disappear from her face. He pictured her, hanging up there, and that was a pleasant vision. _You wouldn’t be the first woman to be hanged, sweetheart. If Armitage was here, he could testify. Don’t think you’re above my justice._  
Definitely losing patience, Brendol left to the dungeon only to make the most upsetting discovery. _My bastard has failed me once again, but for once he is not the only one to blame._  
Back at the scaffold, under the downpour, Brendol Hux gave the order to his knights.

-I command you to arrest the traitor, Leia Ren!

Kylo, getting in the way of the knights to protect his mother, immediately shouted:

-You ARE NOT going near her! 

Brendol’s knights drew their swords, as did did Kylo and his own. He was not afraid to take them on―they vanquished more terrible opponents before.

-Surely, we can all discuss this calmly, Leia said peacefully.  
-We will have all the time in the world to discuss after you are behind bars, whore.

Brendol went too far for Kylo. The Ren descendant slayed the closest knight to him with a circular slash.The first blood made people scream in the audience. Ironically, those who had gathered to see a man hang feared the impending bloodshed and they they fled the area promptly.  
The wind was still furiously blowing.  
A battle was about to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter's name is Storm. Shitstorm would have been more accurate.  
> Funny thing is... When I started this fic, i had an idea of what the Political incident would be. But well...I expected NOTHING of what happened in this chapter. I let my imagination run wild, and this shit happened. This is NOT what I had planned. When I finished the writing, I MYSELF was absolutely shocked and affraid. Let's see where it goes now.  
> Please don't hesitate and tell me your thoughts about all this mess!


	6. Orchestra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, this chapter is the finale of this first part! Because, yes...... This will have more than one part.   
> This story officially got out of hands lol.   
> I suppose you have noticed that the fic got pretty dark since the previous chapter. This is far from being over. So I would like to warn you guys, this DEFINETLY has some angst, graphic violence, sadness in it...  
> I hope you will enjoy it! I definitely put lots of heart into this...

 

The two knights of Ren and the man at their charge were braving the storm that had settled over Arkanis. The wind was slowing them down, but the knights had no choice but to follow their master’s order. They could not even imagine doing otherwise. The forest was a rugged terrain that they had crossed only once, therefore they were not well acquainted with the roads. Luckily, the poacher had a better knowledge of it. He was guiding them and they were protecting him. But the wind kept getting stronger. They were soaked by rain, and the crossing was becoming more and more dangerous. The sky was darker than ever, and the trees looked like long, dreadful limbs ready to seize them―to rush them into the howling mouth of hell―even for the knights who were used to living among them and the poacher who had wandered these woods since he was an infant. There was something apocalyptic about the setting, but they could not stop until they reached their destination. They had to entrust Finn with Poe Dameron, Leia Ren’s loyal second-in-command. To do so, they needed to go through this damned forest to the mountains where he and his companions were located. Easier said than done.

 

The descendant of the Hux lineage refused to make it easier for them. He too fought against the terrible weather to catch up with them, closely followed by Phasma and two soldiers.

He did not fear nature, only his father’s wrath. That fear kept him going, leading the way.  Phasma did not believe they would be able to catch the fugitives, but was proved wrong.   
When they encountered them, Armitage Hux shouted:

 

-You are not going ANYWHERE, you damned BASTARDS!

-Tsh. Bastards. Look who’s talking, Jeha deliberately provoked.

 

Finn was the only one desperately unarmed, while all others drew their swords. 

 

-Don’t just stand there. Leave, Poacher. You know the way. We will keep them from running after you, Jeha affirmed.

-You may try, Phasma retorted.

 

Jeha took the initiative, and lunged for the first strike against Phasma. As the violent offensive began, Finn fled, leaving his saviors behind with regrets and the sincere hope that they would not meet death on his behalf.

Jeha was a daring fighter. He proved a good match for Phasma’s merciless assaults. The other knight, Liel, was cunning. He knew precisely where to aim to unbalance his adversary. When he swung his sword, the powerful blast was sure to make the unprepared enemy shift. 

 

Armitage and Phasma, even backed by a soldier each, were still challenged by Kylo Ren’s apprentices. Armitage hated this fighting style he had already encountered―the sword blows that made him feel like a frail child, in the boisterous style typical of theKnights of Ren. Having fought Kylo Ren, Armitage knew what to expect from his men, but he still could not do more than block their attacks. Phasma, who was known as a mighty swordsman―far more than Armitage was―had trouble counter-attacking against the brutal assaults of Jeha. Armitage heard his Captain grunt when the Knight’s sword pierced through shiny armor.  This was yet another affront against him, adding to an ongoing list. _I’ll make him pay. I’ll make Kylo Ren pay for everything he did once I am done with his puppets,_ Armitage thought. He knew he couldn’t lose focus from the fight and had no way to be sure Phasma was okay. He wanted to end this quickly, determined not to give up. He could not resign and give satisfaction to the Rens. This country was his, or at least it would be after his father dies. What kind of ruler would let strangers to his regime give him moral lectures? That was simply outrageous. 

 

_ I will shut them up and show the world that you don’t mess with the Hux family. Once and for all. Kylo Ren and his plotting mother will set the perfect example for all to see. _

 

As he fought his Knights, Armitage was reminded of the few moments he had spent with Kylo Ren. Most of their encounters had been a pain to him, but he had begun to think Kylo Ren might not be that bad after all. That, with time, he could even come to befriend him. 

  
_ Good thing all this happened, as a reminder of my father’s lessons. Trust no one.  _

The soldiers fighting alongside Phasma and Armitage had perished under the knights’ ferocious strikes by now. Somehow, no matter how brutal they could be, the Knights were now sparing the Captain and Prince. 

 

-Don’t make us hurt you both more than needed, Hux’s opponent tried to advise him.

-Who do you think you are? Armitage snarled between clenched teeth.

 

Armitage could not handle any more insults that day. His anger and his eagerness to get revenge blurred everything around him. Slowly, all background noise faded an **d** he could not hear anything but his own breath and a burning fire rising inside, taking over his body. Then… 

  
The silence that followed was piercing his ear-drums. Everything was now dark as they looked around, all of them confused. 

 

_ What’s happening? _

 

A violent buzzing sound resonated inside his head. He held it, closing his eyes. He felt disoriented, losing his balance. Significant moments of his life were playing under his eyelids as if he had died. All of it accompanied by one of those damned songs, those shameful lullabies in which he stars as the infamous main character.

 

_ Little Armitage wants to be as tall as his daddy _

_ Standing on corpses, Little Armitage is shaky _

 

More than once, during his father’s most violent episodes, Armitage felt as if his life was about to leave his body from the humiliation and pain.

 

_ Destined for blood, he would rather pick some flowers _

_ When his father caught him, their faces lost colors _

 

Armitage was twelve, and the skin of his back is burned, marked with red iron. His father forbade him to cry, because he claimed he earned this punishment for his failed attempt at running away with his “whore mother”. As if watching her hang was not enough punishment for him. 

 

Armitage couldn’t make it go away.

His mother was hanged for all to see. Her nails scratched at her throat. Her blue eyes were filled with an ocean of tears, and they looked deep inside of his own. He couldn’t look away because his father forbade him. 

 

You have to learn the hard way, boy. 

I am ashamed by your behaviour.

In a lifetime I could never make a man out of you.

You will never be worthy of my name.

 

_ I didn’t want to be worthy of your name. _

_ I wanted to be with my mother. I wanted to be a child. I wanted to run away from you. You were scaring me! You still do! _

 

-It is not necessarily a bad thing that you are nothing like him. You can break the curse. You can change it all.   
  
_ And how do I do that? Do I kill him? And then what? What is left for me if my father dies? _

  
-You really should get some human contact, if you know what I mean.   
  


The following scene is new to Hux’s memory. He sees his father under the pouring rain, swinging his sword with rage. His opponent is Kylo Ren. Kylo and his remaining Knights formed a circle around Leia Ren, protecting her with all their might. Kylo seemed fiercer than when he fought Armitage. While watching the scene from above, Armitage realized how much Kylo had restrained himself when they dueled. For a brief moment, Kylo felt someone watching him and looked up. Time expanded. Armitage knew it was unlikely that Kylo could see him because he was not physically in his presence. However, the prince of Naboo was staring right at him. Their hearts skipped before the course of time resumed. Brendol had jumped at the opportunity Kylo’s brief distraction brought, and the unfair king carved Kylo’s skin with his sword, leaving a bleeding gash slashed across his face.   
Kylo was so startled that he did not even scream. He couldn’t allow himself to lose focus.    
His mother and his pride were at stake.    
His body was now inhabited by a raw, unkempt violence. Armitage could feel the same power stirring inside his own body. He had felt it while entering this part of the forest and he had felt it fighting the knights. 

  
Kylo had succeeded in unbalancing Brendol. He slashed him, digging a trench in the king’s armor. He ran to him and pierced his body, thrusting his sword through his chest.   
Armitage’s scream was muted. Something now pulled him away from the vision, higher and higher in the sky. He could not feel the rain. He could no longer hear or see anything. Then, he opened his eyes again. 

  
He was not in the forest or at the castle’s main gates. He looked around, trying to  grasp information on his whereabouts. The ground was coarse and cold. It was too dark to see anything. Without much hope, Armitage called out:

  
-Phasma?  
-Sir? Thanks God, you are here! Are you alright?  
  
Armitage was still shaken by the vision he encountered earlier, but he did not feel hurt. He remembered Phasma’s injury.  
  
-I’m alright! But what about you?  
-I don’t know. I can’t see. Where are you?  
-What’s going on here? Said another voice.  
  
Armitage recognized the voice as one of the Knights of Ren.

  
-Did you all see what I saw? The...visions, the knight added.   
  
Armitage frowned.  _ Wait… So, I wasn’t the only one having these weird nightmares? _ _   
_ He wondered if they each had seen their own demons like he had. But mostly, he wondered how they all got here. Before they had been outside, fighting in the storm. It was still raining now, he could hear it, but they were safe from it here, wherever that was. 

  
The strange and heavy presence he felt in the forest intensified. Suddenly, candles lit the place all around them. An old man was standing tall in the center, wrapped in a dark robe. His face looked disfigured, almost inhuman. He said:

  
-Welcome to my humble cave. I am Snoke. Do not be alarmed. You seemed to need assistance. It’s too dangerous to stay outside in those conditions. The storm is raging, and one of you is bleeding.

  
He kneeled to Phasma, who moved back in distrust.

 

-Do not fear me, the old man advised, I am here to heal you, if you’ll allow me. Let me take a look at your injury.

 

Even though Phasma was still wearing a helmet, Armitage knew that the captain was waiting for his directive. Hux hesitated, but ended up nodding. 

 

-Don’t you dare hurt him, old man, Hux threatened, pointing in the stranger’s direction with his pistol, I am watching you.

-Him? the man repeated. He sniggered, then asked Phasma, I require you to take your chest-piece off. 

 

The silence was heavy. Armitage was still pointing his pistol at the old man, and Phasma did not move. 

 

-What the hell are you waiting for? Do as he says, Phasma, Armitage snapped.

 

With a resigned sigh, Phasma obeyed. Under the surveillance of all others, Captain Phasma revealed what was underneath the shiny armor―the shape of what was clearly that of a woman’s bust. Armitage blinked rapidly, unable to process this new information, before looking away uncomfortably.

This was the strangest of days. 

 

***********************************************

 

After he received the unexpected raven from the castle letting him know that Leia would send a man his way whom she had saved from certain death by Brendol Hux, Poe Dameron found himself uneasy. He stood alert at the cave’s entrance hidden behind the curtain of a waterfall, waiting for any sight of his mission. The storm was dying down, but he found no trace of the expected man. Poe began to fear that the poor lad had been taken down by the fierce wind. 

 

He felt conflicted. When he was just a teen, he thought people in need of assistance should always get it. More than once, he himself had overcome the hardships of a fugitive life, as he descended from a line of rebels. He knew how it felt, though he didn’t fear any regime or man. 

 

With the storm calming down, he thought he might take a few men with him and look for the escapee. If Poe took action as his young self once did, however, it would go against all the responsibilities he held now. Could he really risk his friend’s lives without evidence that their guest was not already dead? They were all preparing for the assault on Arkanis’ castle, and could not risk being caught. But…

 

His mind was made up. He was about to call his friends to join him in his search when he noticed a shape approaching with uncertainty. The man was obviously weakened, by his gait. Poe exited the cover of the cave and tried his luck, calling him by the name he found written in the raven’s letter. 

 

-Finn?

 

When the man raised his head, Poe smiled. He was so relieved. He went to help him walk up. 

 

-I’m Poe Dameron! Nice to meet you, Finn! You are okay, in trustful hands, if I might say! 

 

Once Finn perked up in a warm blanket in front of a campfire, he was in measure to understand what was going on around him. He couldn’t believe what was before his eyes. The cave was vast and populated by what looked like a whole village. 

 

-It looks bigger from the inside, that’s for sure, Finn said before sipping the delicious soup he had been served.

 

Poe’s smile was warmer than any campfire, even after that terrible storm. The rebel leaned forward and asked Finn in a low voice, his hand on his shoulder. 

 

-Tell me your story, Finn. What were they executing you for?

 

Finn knew who Poe Dameron was. He had heard about the Dameron family many times and in many different ways in his village. Some called them criminals while others―though more discreet―called them heroes. Even if Naboo was so far away, the notoriety of the Resistance found its way to him. Unfortunately, heroes didn’t have that long of a lifespan in Arkanis.

 

_Here I am, making small talk with a Big Deal in the Resistance. His family fought Lord Vader’s tyranny until their last breath, and I just stole a rabbit on_ _the king’s property._

 

Poe could sense Finn’s embarrassment. He wondered if he was ashamed by his so-called crime. 

 

_ What could it be? I did hear that Arkanis is not the most tolerant place. They even execute people out of their attractions. Could it be…? _

 

He decided he did not want to make Finn uncomfortable, especially after all he had been through these past few days. He patted his shoulder to cheer him up. 

 

-It’s okay, Finn. Just get some rest.

 

Finn was relieved that Poe did not insist. He sighed, nodding. Eventually, he would come up with a good lie about his crimes later. Something more heroic. 

 

Looking at the fire, his thoughts wandered. Were his saviors alright? What would happen now? To him and everyone else, it seemed like a crucial moment, a time of big change.

 

***********************************************

 

Kylo Ren’s sword was dripping with Brendol Hux’s blood. The king was lying on the ground―cold, dead. Under his body, a red ocean began to take shape. The pouring rain diluted the color, but Brendol Hux kept bleeding. Kylo had killed men before, but he couldn’t look away this time. Staring at the corpse of the king of Arkanis, Kylo felt sorry for himself. He did not just kill Brendol Hux, he had also sterilized the seeds that could have grown into something beautiful as he put an end to the attraction between him and Brendol’s son. He had sacrificed the potential of a strong bond with Armitage Hux, like the inexplicable spiritual connection he felt a moment before he pierced the body of Armitage’s father. For an instant, he could have sworn that Armitage was above him, watching him silently. At that moment, Kylo had felt they were both experiencing the same sensations―a mixture of wrath, eagerness and fear. He was unable to determine who contaminated the other with these emotions, as everything overlapped.

 

Then, he killed Brendol, and those feelings exacerbated as all was overcome with acute sadness. As he removed his sword from the body, he felt disgusted with himself. It felt unfair, and he knew this came from Armitage’s thoughts. 

  
_ His life was not yours to take.  _

_ I will never forget that.  _

 

-I’m sorry, Kylo whispered sadly.

 

In the end, his mother was right about him. She was right to worry about his presence here. But something had brought him here. A silent voice whispering at his ear, and dreams he could never remember. Something pulled him to Arkanis. His destiny was awaiting. He had always thought he was destined for Greatness, and so he could not resist to follow a path traced before him that promised it. He stared at Brendol’s body, then at Leia. She was safe, standing in the middle of corpses, but the look she gave him was heartbreaking. He knew what she was thinking as well. 

 

She saw Lord Vader in him, the one she defeated. The one she feared he would become one day.

 

Kylo refused to succumb to despair, and decided to take pride in it. All of it. Admitting his failure would have been too painful.

 

Kylo pointed to Brendol’s corpse with his bloodied sword and said,

 

-This country is now free of his tyranny! Let it be known that Kylo Ren put an end to his dreadful reign! 

 

The survivors among the fallen Arkanis soldiers were at a loss. How should they react when their peers had been butchered in front of them by Ren and his followers? Their ruler, who was to this day the most terrifying being they knew, had been brutally slaughtered with haunting simplicity. Who were they supposed to obey, now? And where was Brendol’s heir? Kylo’s own mother, who was far from easily disturbed as someone who had spent most of her life on the battlefield, was speechless. 

 

No one could tell who had the upper hand in this situation among what remained of Arkanis’ castle. In fact, no one had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theeeere youuu goooo....!   
> Please don't hate me. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the support, the kudos, the comments. You are amazing.   
> As I've written A LOT for my fics and not that much for my original work, I'm gonna take a short break. I'll probably be back in two or three weeks or something, ready to write more and fulfill your need for pain.   
> I hope to hear from you all when the first chapter of the second part will be out! Until then... :P


	7. Trap

Phasma knew something was off. She was the captain of the royal army, and her role was to protect the royal family at all costs. She had begun to doubt the safety of Arkanis’ prince and their current situation. The fact that she was not the only one in their party thinking that convinced her there MUST be something going on in the old Snoke’s cave. A bigger picture that was currently eluding her. 

Everyday since they had arrived here, she had internally questioned Armitage Hux’ health of body and mind. The boy had never been broad, endowed with delicate features save for his razor-sharp cheekbones. However, the last time she saw him he looked emaciated and dark circles were throwing shadows below his lackluster eyes. Every single move seemed too tiresome for him. Now that she was thinking of it, she realized that she had not seen him standing upright in days. He had been out of her sight for a while now, a few days probably, staying in the same corner of the cave in the darkness. 

Phasma was next to the campfire close to the cave’s exit with the knights of Ren. She couldn’t stay close to her young master, not since the revealing of her gender made Armitage painfully cold towards her. She wasn’t comfortable standing by his side when he couldn’t even look her in the eyes or answer her. Also, Armitage was never alone. Snoke was always around, and something about him made her feel small—a feeling she never thought she could experience.

Even though Phasma was not near, most of the time she could still hear Armitage talking to Snoke. He was whispering, so she couldn’t hear anything of what they were discussing. Though, one night as she was pretending to be asleep she heard her friend talking to the elderly man about dreams he had. She remembered him saying with an exhausted voice:

-I keep having them. Over and over. I see him, from above, I see him killing my father. Then I see myself hanged. I can’t get rest. Everytime I close my eyes, I see him killing my father, or strutting around the castle with his head, calling for me. It feels so real, like he could reach me at any time. I don’t know what’s true, in all of this. I don’t know if my father is dead, I don’t know if Ren is trying to reach me somehow… but it certainly feels like it.

Phasma remembered thinking she couldn’t even recognize Armitage’s voice anymore―he was talking like a child sharing his nightmares. She had never heard him confide in anyone before, and she always thought that if he ever did, he would turn to her. He knew he could trust Phasma, he knew she would do anything if he but order her to.

Yet somehow, he chose Snoke—this weird old man that found them in the forest during the storm, this weird old man who brought them to this cave they have been unable to leave since. 

He provided them with food and beverage. He kept saying that they needed to wait for the situation outside to become stable. Waiting for friendly weather, waiting for Phasma’s wound to finish healing… and whenever things looked better for Snoke’s guests, every time they mentioned packing up and leaving to come back to the Castle, somehow, Phasma’s wound began hurting her too much to leave and the wind started to blow hard again.

The knights of Ren became an unexpected source of mental support for Phasma. Without them, she would have lost her mind. They were the only ones talking to her. They didn’t feel as betrayed by her revelation as Armitage, of course. Quickly, she realized that she wasn’t the only one with a bad feeling about their situation. At night, they talked about their suspicions. 

Jeha, unsurprisingly, was the most difficult to reason with. He was driven insane by the storm, the detention, and the feeling he couldn’t shake about his master being in grave danger. One night, he couldn’t stand it anymore. He almost broke the secrecy of their talks in a heated argument. He said, too loud, that he couldn’t stay here anymore, that they couldn’t stay here forever, so far from their master. What if he was in trouble, as he had sensed? Liel tried to hold him down, but Jeha escaped his grip and ran outside to the storm. Phasma and Liel went after him.

Three pairs of eyes opened wide in shock. When they had been inside the cave, they could hear and see the pouring rain outside clearly. Now they were outside, and none of them were dripping. They were as dry as they were inside the cave. The sky above them was blue. They were all very confused. They turned to look back at the cave as if it was a frightening beast.

-Alright, what’s going on here, Jeha shuddered, stepping back.  
-Unfortunately, Jeha, I think you might have been right to worry after all. 

***********************************************

Deceiving Snoke in his sleep or leaving the cave in secret proved no easy tasks. The old man usually stayed up late and his sleep was light. When they attempted to leave, they started to feel their health decreasing, or a growing uneasiness inside of them. Sometimes they woke up remembering they had planned to leave hours before, that they were ready to go, but that was the extent of it. These precarious memories and their weakening bodies strengthened their determination, their certainty that something was off. They agreed that leaving while Snoke was still here was not the best option, and decided to try their luck while he was gone looking for supplies.

They had agreed they would need to rush out without looking back once Snoke left the cave. Everyone would need to be able-bodied, naturally excluding Armitage in their plans. Phasma still hesitated. Even though the knights tried to talk her out of considering him, she didn’t want to hear it. Armitage had made it quite clear he trusted Snoke instead of her, which was insane, but she still believed that she had not totally lost him to the creepy old man.

It was time for them to go. The knights rose painfully, rushing to the exit. Despite what they had agreed on, Jeha did glance behind him when he heard Phasma’s footsteps hastening towards the back of the cave where Armitage was kept. Jeha sighed, but couldn’t blame her for the effort. He could understand insane bravery. His own loyalty forced him to keep going, to wipe his desire to help Phasma out of his thoughts. Outside at last, his legs running as fast as he could, he whispered:

 

-Good luck, Captain.

 

Phasma could barely recognize Armitage. She never had a chance to see him since they took refuge in the cave, as he was always resting in Snoke’s shadow. 

Now she was standing before him. He was slumped on the floor under what seemed to be spiderwebs. She couldn’t wake him up so she hoisted him on her shoulder, ready to go. 

As she was making her way to the exit, a powerful wave struck her back, causing her to let go of Armitage. Their bodies violently fell to the ground, but the prince’s eyes only lazily half-opened. His mouth started to form a word, but a dark voice in the distance stopped him before he could say anything.

-Go back to sleep, General. Your time has not come.

Armitage’s eyes closed instantly, like a puppet’s would. Phasma’s wound had opened again, and a severe pain was rising inside of her. Nevertheless, she tried to reach him, growling, but was thrown against the wall before she could do anything. Snoke was approaching with a scornful look on his face. 

-This is not the way I wanted to handle things, but you leave me no choice. Since this is how you want to repay me for my hospitality…  
-Your hospitality? Please, you are living in a cave! 

A cruel grin appeared on his face. Lifting his hand in the air, he pulled a loud scream out of her mouth. 

-I do not need to soften my methods with the rest of you. Only with him. I suppose it is no longer necessary to play the nice, accommodating old-man.

Snoke started to mumble in a language Phasma couldn’t recognize. He clenched his fist in the air, and Phasma’s whole body started to radiate with red light. Her piercing screech did not even make Armitage flinch from his serene sleep, but it did reach the fleeing knights of Ren. Jeha’s blood went cold. Snoke appeared right in front of them at the same moment. The knights drew their swords and attempted to hit the old man, but with a simple move of his finger he made their bodies freeze and radiate with the same red light that consumed Phasma.

\- I’m afraid I can’t let you go so soon. See, your part in all of this has yet to come. You are all too hasty.

Jeha was obviously trying as hard as he could to fight whatever force was keeping him from moving. It was almost working. In a pained grown, he said:

-Master...Kylo…  
-You will return to your master, young one. In time. 

Snoke sniggered, going back inside his cave. He was followed by the floating bodies of the now-harmless knights of Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking so long to write such a short chapter... Personal /student life is a rollercoaster since last time I posted for any of my fics.   
> Anyways. Where is Ren? What the f*** is happening? The next chapters will be clearer. I can't wait to reunite our boys...!!! D:   
> I hope you still enjoyed this chapter! Tell me what you think! :) It's encouraging ! I'll get back to you as soon as I can!


	8. Return

Having been with him since she was but an infant, Rey had experienced all the different shades of Master Luke's silence throughout the years. However, this was nothing like the boring, meditative silence or the "annoyed-by-your-attitude" silence; and even though Rey was more than eager to leave the island, her master's quiet as they grew farther from it certainly became a concern to her. Many times during their journey she had questioned him about their destination, finally turning to interrogate the accompanying sailors to learn more, as the old wizard remained stubbornly wordless during their journey.   
Knowing at least where they were headed helped Rey carry on with the tiresome trip. Of course, she was still painfully curious about the reason for their hasty departure, but now she was too focused on her hunger and the cold to question further.   
One night, around their campfire, Master Luke finally spoke.  
-We will arrive in Arkanis shortly. There, I will ask of you to follow my lead no matter what happens. 

She nodded energetically, her moves intensified by the cold and her eagerness to understand.

-I felt evil spreading across this place. A shadow, growing above Arkanis.   
-You felt it... on the island? But it is so... Far from here !  
-I am... connected to someone who is here. Her presence is unusual, and the malevolent aura around Arkanis does not bode well, hence our rushed arrival. (He stirs the ashes to stoke the flames) When we land, we need to be invisible. This dark force I sense is strong and won't be fooled easily. We must act with caution. Act like we belong, walk around the city like we belong. Mere citizens. His strategy will probably be the same. When the source of Darkness is identified to me, then I will tell you what measures we'll take against it.

 

*****************************************

 

Poe had insisted to remain among the people during the assembly. From there, he could get an idea of the situation as a whole. He could see the poor expression on Leia's face. She was obviously tired by all of this. Who wouldn’t be? Two months had passed since her son killed Brendol Hux, previously King of Arkanis, to claim the throne for himself. Brendol’s heir had not been heard of since then, and even though Kylo Ren’s reign was too short to have been proven worse than the late Brendol Hux, the people of Arkanis were not fond of their new ruler. Leia Ren had struggled to ease their discontent. She had publicly insisted on several occasions that the Rens were not there to enslave Arkanis or let it die, and that she would do her utmost to help their nation recover. She even stated that once matters were sorted, they would arrange a vote for a new ruler―one that the people see fit. Until then, they were all invited to take part in the assemblies she had organized, and speak their minds.   
Kylo Ren’s face was always tense during these meetings. It was obvious that he hated being here at the center of attention, in front a crowd and listening to critiques on himself and his family. He had his eyes set on a particular man who had been ranting for more than several minutes, now. Poe was not a strong advocate for Kylo Ren, but even he could admit that the individual was distorting facts. He was blaming the Rens for issues that had existed in Arkanis even before their arrival. Could two months in power be enough for hunger and criminality to appear? 

-My mother was kind enough to give you an opportunity to speak your mind, and this is how you use your freedom of speech? Kylo said, poorly containing his anger.

Poe Dameron scoffed and spoke in Finn’s ear:

-What is the meaning of this, really? He'd better let his mother do the talking, he's only making things worse.

Finn looked at Kylo Ren with compassion. After all, he was the man who saved his life only a few months ago. He knew what Poe thought about him, they had already discussed it and they didn't agree. Poe thought Kylo was a tyrant in the making, while Finn couldn’t think badly of someone who had risked so much to save him. 

-If he was given a chance, maybe…

Poe rolled his eyes with a smirk.

-I don’t think so. He has no idea how to handle these people. He barely knows how to handle himself.

Poe knew perfectly well where his allegiances lied. He used to trust Leia Ren and respect her decisions. Unfortunately, he couldn’t do the same for her son, and it seemed Kylo had become the one in charge of their party lately. He knew that if anything went wrong―if Kylo began to show a side of himself that reminded Poe of the late Brendol Hux―he would have to act against it. Leia was too blinded by filial love to see this dangerous possibility. Poe always thought of himself as fair―he knew he could be a better leader than Kylo. In time, he could probably convince even Finn of that.

 

*****************************************

 

Kylo was paralyzed. Not by dread, but by anger. The afternoon’s assembly was still on his mind, and his fists were still painfully clenched. People didn't understand him―story of his life.   
Stupid Arkanis. Acting like I killed a saint when they should be thanking me. I did nothing wrong. Nothing.   
That's all he could think about. That, and Armitage Hux's disappearance.  
He wanted to stop languishing over him; to stop feeling the guilt, the anxiety. How will he react when he sees me? Will he draw his sword? Will he leave me no choice but to fight him again, for the name of a father that treated him like garbage?   
He saw it all, in the cold night of a storm. It was like their minds had been made one, that day. He saw and felt Armitage’s swirling hatred and frustration, enveloping all around him like a drape. When he felt this, he had pushed his sword further inside Brendol Hux’s chest. They were one, him and Armitage. His hands were his. He accomplished this assassination for both of them, and for a second he felt proud of it. But Armitage left their strange union sooner that it had began, pushed away by the reality of what Kylo had done. He had let out a dreadful, silent scream. It was at this moment, Kylo realized Brendol’s heir didn’t see this murder as their achievement, but as Kylo’s treason. 

When he returns, we’ll talk. I’ll change his mind, I’m sure. He hated his father. He can’t hate me more than he hated him.

Desperate to make contact with an untraceable Armitage, Kylo Ren spent all his nights after killing Brendol in the prince’s room. He couldn’t reach him again like he did during the storm, no matter how hard he tried. Waiting for a sign, any sign, he examined the room and what it contained. A simple note scrawled in the corner on a page of a well-worn book made Kylo feel closer… But that wasn’t enough. It wasn’t the real thing. Even when Kylo found Armitage’s scent still pressed in his sheets, lying on his stomach and letting his lungs fill with it―the silence looming over him was heavy with uncertainty, and it was not enough. Kylo’s lack of connection to Armitage, and the fact that nobody knew what had happened to the prince unnerved Kylo greatly. He wanted to go look for him in the woods, but his mother had her eyes (which included her own and everyone else’s in the castle) on him. He couldn’t leave the castle’s grounds at all. He had tried once, but it had proved unsuccessful. He had no choice but to wait, no matter how awful waiting felt.  
After this tough day of dealing with angry people, Kylo wanted nothing more than to turn in early and get some rest. However, he found he couldn’t fall asleep so easily.  
He was finally about to fall asleep when his body rose from the bed, seemingly on its own accord. Something tugged at the ends of his consciousness. It was this feeling growing inside of him that made him sit up, but just a feeling. Getting closer, closer to the castle. The sensation was not as strong as before, but it was there.  
Armitage was there.  
Having caught onto this thread, Kylo Ren rushed down the stairs, where he encountered his mother. She called him out:

-Where are you going, Kylo?  
-He’s back! The gates, mother, open the gates!

Leia had felt a familiar presence around Arkanis as well, but it was not so close to the castle. It was away, deep in the woods or in the mountains. Who could put her son in such a state?   
_Don’t tell me…_

She gave the order, deciding to follow her son’s instinct. Soon, what remained of Arkanis’ royal guard had opened the gates. Leia wasn’t sure this was a good idea anymore, for as soon as the five figures entered, she felt trapped. There was something different about Armitage Hux, she figured it even in the darkness. Was he always so slim? He was, wasn’t he? What about his face? When was the last time he had slept? Right now, he looked like he had known no sleep his entire life.   
The two knights of Ren kneeled at the view of their master, who approached Armitage Hux at a quick pace, then stopped right away as if facing an invisible wall. He focused on his voice, for it not to be shaky.

-Armitage Hux.  
-Kylo Ren.

The way the prince of Arkanis answered made Kylo pause. Dread curled in his belly.  
There’s something off, here. He must know of what I did, and he blames me. Perhaps Armitage hates me, after all.   
Still, Kylo Ren kept his eyes fixed to the other man. Until Armitage collapsed. Kylo made a move to intervene, but Phasma quickly swept in and caught Armitage even before his body touched the ground.   
Snoke told Phasma:

-The prince needs rest. Get him to his room, quickly. 

She nodded and left, carrying Armitage now. Snoke turned to face Kylo and his mother. Kylo hadn’t even noticed the old man before, as he was too focused on Armitage Hux. For a moment, remaining silent, he asked himself: Who is he? Then, as if the answer was whispering directly inside his head, he knew his name was Snoke. Of course. Kylo now felt like he had always known him.  
With a gesture of Snoke’s hand, Jeha and Liel stood from their crouch. 

-It is good to be back, Snoke said with a smile.  
-Where were you all? Kylo asked.  
-We were trapped in a cave, far into the woods, Snoke answered, Most of them were injured, and I’m too old to fight the unforgiving weather of Arkanis. I took care of them and we waited for the storm to settle. 

Kylo nodded. He looked at the ground, asking:

-What’s happening to Armitage? Is he okay?   
-He will be fine, child. Don’t worry. He’s not a force of nature, but with proper care he will be back on his feet in no time.

Leia couldn’t look away from Snoke during this interaction. He noticed it, and bowed to kiss her hand, making her uncomfortable. 

-Milady, your advisor has returned to you.

My advisor, Leia repeated in her head. Somehow, it didn’t sound right at all. She could feel that something was off, and tried to make eye contact with her son to communicate this, but she had lost his attention. He told his knights to come with him and followed Phasma inside the castle with determined steps. Snoke, on the other hand, had his eyes fixed on Leia’s. He was digging for her deepest thoughts, she knew it as she felt the cold contamination of his presence. She attempted to fight it, but now she could hear him, talking in her head.  
Your advisor is back, Milady. Don’t fight it. Be compliant. Give in, like your son. Give in to despair and confusion. It’s the only way. Nobody can keep me out anymore.  
It didn’t feel right at all. For only a moment, she understood. He was never her advisor. She had never known this man. Her son was in danger. Her terror reached its peak, and with it a darkness she could not fight anymore. 

He was her faithful advisor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I posted two chapters in a row! So you can click on "Next chapter" for more <3


	9. Control

Armitage Hux may have appeared as if he had never known sleep, but at this moment he also looked so ignited. One would have never guessed that he had fainted two hours ago.  
And Kylo’s long hours of regrets and longing seemed so distant now that the reality of Armitage’s return settled upon him. They were back to the way they had come to know each other: with raised voices and petty arguments. Only this time, neither of them were feeling any satisfaction in doing so. 

-Look at yourself, Hux! I don’t even understand how you are holding yourself together in the state you’re in!  
-The state I AM in will be nothing in comparison to what YOURS will be when I’m on your case, REGICIDE!

Kylo couldn’t help smirking at this, replying:

-You can’t even handle me when you’re in good shape. Don’t let me make a fool of you again. 

Armitage Hux’s face colored two more shades of red, not looking any less feverish. He rushed to Kylo, seizing him by his collar to bark in his face:

-HOW DARE YOU? I SWEAR, I’LL HAVE YOU KILLED! 

Kylo was trying to remain calm, clenching his fists, gnashing his teeth. _Why did I want him back, again? Ah, right. Guilt, he thought. Well that guilt is gone._

-Can’t handle the truth, general? Or are you even still the general, here? Are you anything at all, in fact? Your father is dead, I killed him. I shouldn’t even ask your permission for anything, not even to change the curtains! 

Leia intervened, grasping the two men’s arms.

-That will be enough, Kylo! You make it sound like we want to keep Arkanis’ throne for ourselves, and that is certainly NOT the case! 

Both men made a move to reject Leia’s grasp, then took a few steps back, along with Leia. They were still staring each other down as Kylo’s mother was trying to talk sense into them:

-The purpose of this conversation is not to decide whether one of you two should die, and neither of you have authority to make decisions for everyone! 

Armitage gasped out, outraged:

-Right, because none of us here is the actual HEIR of the previous king!

Poe Dameron intervened: 

-Your father was a tyrant. No one in Arkanis wants to go through that again. And the name Armitage Hux is not on everyone’s lips, at least not when asked who will be fit for a ruler…

Armitage Hux’s eyelashes fluttered in his shock. He then pointed at Poe, speaking in his most despising voice:

-Excuse me, who is this man? Why should he be included in this conversation?

Poe greeted him with a cocky grin.

-I’m Poe Dameron. A pleasure.

Armitage couldn’t hide his disdain when he replied:

-Oh that’s perfect. We are doing this now, are we? Inviting famous outlaws to the Throne Room!  
-See, the tradition continues, Kylo replied.

Before Armitage had time to continue his barking at Kylo, Poe spoke up again:

-You are so full of yourself that you can’t see the big picture. Leia Ren never had the intention to do anything else than give Arkanis’ people the ruler they deserve. You don’t seem to fit that description. You claim that throne while invoking your father’s legacy? Your father was a butcher. No one in town is looking forward to his return. 

Armitage’s face was red with anger. He stomped across the room to face Poe. He was containing his fury, but you could still hear his scorn.

-I will not hear any lectures from an outsider and a terrorist.

Leia sighed, pressing her hand on Armitage’s shoulder. Contact was unfamiliar for the young Hux, and for some reason the Rens seemed quite fond of it. He was startled by her touch and looked to her as if burned by it. She said:

-Don’t start sounding like your father, child. You could be better than him.  
-I will NOT be told what to do by terrorists, murderers and-  
-There is no need for anyone to raise their voice, Hux. Will you please calm down and listen? 

There was simply no way Armitage Hux would do so. He ignored Leia Ren, then, and settled his gaze on Poe Dameron and Kylo Ren.  
_I cannot have this end with outsiders claiming the throne I have endured a lifetime of shame and suffering for. This is my right_ , he thought.

-Trust me, I won’t let you have your way with this, Kylo Ren. None of you, actually! I’ll have you all hanged! Murderers and conspirators!  
Kylo Ren left the room. He had figured there was no point in trying to talk sense into Armitage. Leia sighed and remained peaceful when she said:

-We will have to discuss this matter once again tomorrow morning, with our heads cleared. Get some rest, Hux.

Armitage scoffed while she left the room, followed by Poe Dameron. Now, only Snoke remained, who had kept strangely silent during this exchange. However, he was far from silent now as he lingered with every one of them.  
He was with Poe and Leia. He was arguing with Kylo. He was advising Armitage.  
All of them had their own thoughts, their own opinions on the situation, but doubt had settled within all of them. Snoke was prying inside their minds, and he saw this doubt. He knew how to use it. He had done it many times before. His skills of persuasion were helped by unnatural forces. Kylo and Hux were the ones he had the least trouble with, as they were both driven by violent emotions and insecurities, but also ambition.

-I want to be the King, they both told him, thinking they could be honest now that they were alone with their faithful advisor.  
-Will you fight him for it? Snoke asked both of them. 

They hesitated.The dark lord had to push them a bit more but eventually restment won over anything else they felt toward each other. 

_He's a victim too, and he's lost. If i could help him..._

**You can't. He would never let you.**

_He is not mindful, probably the most irresponsible person I've ever met, but he has a good heart and since the dream I had, I..._

**This could never happen and you know it. He would use your feelings against your common sense.**

_He may be my son, but I feel like I don’t know Kylo anymore. I can’t predict his actions, and I can’t prevent him from acting recklessly. I want to trust him, but I can’t anymore._

**You are right. Kylo Ren is too much of an untamed spirit. This can’t be helped, he can’t be so close to that kind of power. Who knows what he might do...**

_Leia still has hope for Kylo, but I don’t. I live among the people, I know what they’re saying. We have an opportunity to make it right for the people of Arkanis, we can’t leave Armitage Hux or Kylo Ren in charge and Leia is too permissive with her son. At this point, I’m starting to think even I would be a better choice. I don’t think anyone in town would mind..._

**You have been the leader of small factions of men, Dameron. But we are now talking about an entire kingdom. This would be too much responsibility for you.**

This situation is inextricable.

**No, It is not.  
** Trust me.  
The solution is quite simple.  
Make me king in your name.  
Only for a while. 

All of them were taken by surprise

_You...King?_

**Is that so much of a shock to you? Am I not your faithful advisor after all?**

_I suppose you are._  
You could be king, after all.  
It starts to make sense, now.  
I can see it. 

Snoke couldn’t help but grin now. He had infested their minds so easily. All it took was one seed of distrust.

***********************************************

Kylo Ren only managed a few hours of agitated sleep that night. Something warred inside him… But what? As he was sleeping, he felt like he was surrounded by steam, fumes that were putting his mind in a tailspin. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t open his eyes. He felt trapped. Something was obviously wrong but he could not pinpoint what it was. Then he heard a familiar voice saying:

_Make me dream of it again.  
Make me dream of it again._

He felt hot, but helpless. Images flashed before him. 

He saw his room in Naboo’s castle. He saw himself with Armitage Hux, their bodies intertwined in his bed and bathed in light.

_That’s it. Make me dream of it again._

Kylo knew he had never dreamt of this before. But he allowed it to happen now.

Armitage couldn’t help but notice the change in this recurring dream. The Kylo of his dream now looked into his eyes with intensity, and they both knew it was the real thing. Kylo’s arms held him tighter against his skin. Instinctively, Armitage’s legs did the same around the knight’s waist. Armitage said:

-The day you killed my father… That’s the dream I woke up from. 

Looking away, he then whispered, as if the confession was too shameful for him:

-That’s the last time I felt good.

Kylo pressed his forehead against Armitage’s, forcing him to confront his gaze. Their eyes were burning, not with rage this time.

-Show me how it felt. 

Both shivered when he started moving. This time, Armitage was not a mere spectator of the scene. He was feeling it as if it were real. 

_This must never end,_ he thought.  
_This dream must never stop. I don’t mind sleeping for the rest of my life. I don’t mind being blissed out and numb. This must never stop._  
They didn’t know who was thinking this anymore.  
Suddenly, both stopped their movements and looked at one another. It didn’t feel good anymore. There was someone else in the room, watching them. They were doing something that this person didn’t...allow.  
Armitage felt a pressure against his throat. Coarse ropes scratched around it. They were getting tighter and tighter. He was pulled away, lifted up, and gasping for air. Kylo didn’t have time to help him, as he was seized by an emaciated hand and thrown to the balcony. 

He woke up before his head hit the ground.  
They now felt ashamed and terrified, unable to go back to sleep. Every time they thought about each other, anguish climbed inside of them. They could almost hear a voice, saying:

**You won’t do or think anything I don’t allow anymore. You are mine.**


	10. Dissonance

Finn had always considered himself a decent liar. Since childhood, he knew how to get out of potentially disastrous situations using sleight of hand and a sharp tongue. It had been crucial to his survival. But somehow, none of his tricks were working on this strange girl.  
Poe had left his side to meet Leia on urgent business so Finn had decided he would wait for him at the tavern to play card games and gamble. He was winning, for a while. Then a girl he did not recognize from town showed up, looking around with fascination at her surroundings, at the men laughing and complaining. The smile on her face and the curiosity in her eyes made her look like a child. This impression was only magnified by the way she asked if she could try to play their game. Finn, freshly intoxicated by his victories, quickly explained the rules of the game to her, certain he could multiply tonight’s earnings at this naive girl’s expense. For that, he cared only a little. 

Whenever he attempted to sleight her, she would only look him straight in the eyes with a jaded expression, hand outstretched for her winnings, and say: 

-Cut the crap. You're lying. 

 

Once again, she had seen through his bluff.

Finn hit the table with frustration.

-I can't believe it. How do you do that?  
-Let's say I read you.  
-Now you, cut the crap. There must be some trick to it. Right? Teach me.  
-Don’t be a bad player! Your gold, please! 

Finn sighed. He noticed Poe entering the tavern and decided it was time for him to quit gambling their money - he was losing, anyway. 

-Congratulations, miss, he sighed again and pushed the stack of coins toward the girl. 

She was glowing with joy as he left. It was the first time she had ever possessed the shining gold circles in her life. Feeling triumphant, she hid them in the many pockets of her travelling clothes, ensuring Luke was nowhere near to watch her handle all of this currency. Luke was very clear that earthly possessions were to be avoided. As she scanned the room to do this, her eyes settled on Finn and his accompanied friend, who appeared to be arguing across the room. She then watched as the friend left in a hurry, leaving Finn puzzled. Suddenly, their eyes met and he returned to her.

-Any chance you'd like to play a game that doesn't involve money?  
-Like what?

He began explaining another card game while shuffling his cards. She nodded her accord, but could not help the curiosity that made her utter a question.

-Was your friend feeling unwell?  
-I don't know about that, but I do know he was not feeling like talking to me.  
-Do you often argue like that?  
-Err... No. It's a first, he sighed, And I have no clue why he was so angry.

Finn saw her leaning forward now. He looked up to meet her eyes. She was nodding, staring at him straight in the eyes as if expecting him to tell her more.

 

-That’s--that’s it, he said, unsure of what she was expecting. He just seemed...Weird. But that’s okay.  
-Weird how?

He really had no idea why she was so caught up in this conversation, nor did he know how to answer.

-Weird, like...Moody. Err… Not… Willing to talk to me?  
-And why is that?  
-Listen. I don’t know. Let’s just… Get back to the game, okay?

She agreed, but her face told Finn she had not dropped this conversation. 

 

*********************************************

Life in Arkanis’ castle resumed quite naturally after Snoke arrived. The knights of Ren didn’t know how to feel about this fact. They had witnessed how restless their Master had been before Armitage Hux, Jeha and Liel returned with Snoke. During that time, he wasn’t satisfied with anything, barely slept, and argued against any course of action. Then, once Snoke arrived he started agreeing with anything the old man presented to him. It wasn’t only him, they noticed: everyone seemed to obey Snoke without discussion now.  
At first, the knights resigned themselves to go along with their Master’s calm; further reassured knowing that Jeha, Kylo Ren’s most devoted knight and advisor, did not appear concerned with their situation. However, their returning companions developed a reluctance to talk: Jeha and Liel both dodged all of the other knights’ questions on what happened while they were gone and any about Snoke. The would cut all conversations short by insisting: _Let’s follow with our Master’s decision to rely on Snoke. He knows better than us._  
But the rest of the knights had heard Kylo Ren before their return and his concerns about what was going on in Arkanis. More importantly, they were struck by their Master’s behaviour toward the mysterious old man. He was acting as if he had known him forever, but the knights had never heard mention of him before. Their Master, willingly lending Arkanis’ throne to a stranger from the woods? Everyone else agreeing with it without explaining why Snoke looked so fit to the role of ruler? Nothing was adding up.  
Furthermore, Jeha had stopped with his usual teasing, bragging, and general behavior that infected the entire squad with his enthusiasm. He only stood stock-still, closer to Snoke than to Kylo Ren. This was too much. Too bizarre. They decided to confront Jeha and Liel’s strange behaviour. They were running out of options, since words proved ineffective.  
And the other knights had to understand what was going on.  
They were astonished by how easy it was to conduct an ambush against the two Knights to get this hard-sought information. The other Knights had trained and fought with Jeha and Liel many times as companions and understood their value as fighters. They would never fall for such easy tricks in their right mind. How easy it was now further confirmed there was indeed something very wrong.  
Jeha and Liel had sharp knives pressed against their throats. They were isolated from Snoke, they were isolated from Kylo, and had no other choice but to undergo the interrogation by their fellow brothers and sister. 

Jeha’s eyes met Shey’s as he daringly pressed a finger against her knife’s blade, trying to loosen the pressure against his throat. She resisted, asking her brother-by-oath if he was willing to listen to them. Shey and Jeha looked like two wolves, not moving a muscle but ready to fight at any moment. Liel, similarly threatened by Enno, remained calm as he tried to make sense of their current situation.

-Enno, Shey, Wuri, Alny, my dear friends. Surely, you have a reason to call on us so violently.

Wuri answered. He sounded firm and unapologetic: 

-It seemed like you were giving us no other way, brothers.

Jeha’s finger was still provocatively pressing against the knife’s blade, and it started to bleed with his firm touch. 

-We think Master is in danger, Alny spoke out.

At the mention of Master, Jeha seemed to transform back to his usual, faithful self. His eyes opened wide in trepidation, and he asked:

-What do you mean, in danger?  
-You two have been acting distant… odd since the day we lost you in the storm, Shey spoke.  
-We think it has something to do with this Snoke guy.

Jeha scoffed:

-Is this some kind of mutiny? Our Master is following Snoke’s steps. We should follow him without questioning his choices.

The other four knights shared a look between themselves. In an instant, they had lost Jeha again, but at least they knew something in him was resisting. Next to him, Liel kept quiet--it appeared they were both together in their resolve. This would take a while.

-Shey sighed, then tried a different approach: Are you telling me you knew of Snoke before?  
-What do you mean? Liel asked, frowning.  
-Master never mentioned anyone named Snoke before. We are sure of it. But why can’t you see it?  
-What the hell are you saying? Jeha snapped.

Shey’s jaw was clenched as she spoke:

-Don’t lose your temper, Jeha Ren. I am not afraid to fight you if it will bring you back to your senses!

Liel and Jeha were starting to come around as they were confronted by their companions on a situation that grew less and less natural. Now, the memories of the two last months felt like a dream they had inhabited. Small doses of reality tried to take root in their minds but something dark inside of them was fighting it, still. Their hearts stirred, and it pained them. Jeha’s will was the strongest amongst them all, and yet he could only whisper:

-Get...help...Witchcraft...

Shey and Enno felt the two knights in their grasp falling forward, and they quickly retracted their knives so their compromised friends would not hurt themselves. Unhindered now, Jeha and Liel fell to their knees in perfect synchronicity, hands pressed to their chest while growling in pain. The Knights helped them up and tried to question them further, but it seemed useless: they were back to being distant and cold. The two were back to keeping their dark secret to themselves. But the remaining knights now knew they needed to take action.  
They returned inside the castle to their master with their possessed friends. He was with Snoke--of course. After they had been so close to the truth, being in his presence made them feel under constant threat. Sometimes, it felt to them as if they were trapped in a spider’s web, struggling against the inevitable. They felt instantly relieved when they finally found an opportunity to slip away from him.  
Outside the castle again, the four remaining knights could finally speak their minds in tormented whispers:

-Witchcraft. It seems like it’s really powerful. How does it work?  
-More importantly, how do we not succumb to it? It was a close call, today.  
-Do you think Snoke knows that we know?  
-It’s most likely he does.  
-We can’t stay here! We are of no use to Master Kylo if we fall under that spell as well!  
-Agreed. We have to get help.  
-But where? We don’t know anyone here, let alone a spell-breaker!  
-We’ll figure this out! We have to leave quickly, anyhow! Our friends and our Master are in great peril! 

 

*********************************************

Kylo’s mind was unfocused. All day long, he had been following Snoke around. He had listened to everything he had said to everyone about the preparation of his upcoming coronation. By now, he was fed up with it. He wished he could be back to something he enjoyed better: the company of his knights, for example. Or at least an argument with Armitage Hux. But most of his knights weren’t around--oddly enough, he noted--and something seemed wrong with Armitage Hux.  
There was less and less heat coming from him. When they had first met and each time they had fought, he had felt something pulling him closer to the fire burning inside inside Armitage. Was this fire dead now? He couldn’t say, as their eyes didn’t meet anymore. They didn’t even speak a word to each other. Snoke was the only one doing the talking lately, in fact. Kylo had just come to this realization. No one was talking besides Snoke. And he needed to provoke Armitage Hux. He needed to hear him complain or argue; at least if he did, Kylo would be assured that everything was okay with him. 

Why did it matter so much?  
Because of the memory of a fall.

This memory struck Kylo while Snoke was giving instructions on preparations for the ceremony. He was going on and on, and everyone was paying close attention to what the future king demanded. Even Armitage Hux hung on his every word. Kylo was staring at the pale, ill-looking ginger when it struck him: the memory of fervent touches, quick breaths, and a fall. 

The memory of Hux; looking elated, out of breath, then choking. Kylo’s own chest rising in quick breaths, then his body. His body rising quickly, then falling, his skull meeting the ground. This happened in a dream, and remembering it was painful. These memories were guarding his heart, as if they were trying to keep his thoughts away from Armitage Hux. His chest was heavy and painful, but it didn’t keep his thoughts from wandering.  
Then a second wave of painful memories assaulted him.  
His sword piercing through Brendol Hux.  
And those words:  
_His life was not yours to take.  
I will never forget that._

Something about those words were agonizing.  
Kylo shook his head, then noticed Snoke’s eyes on him. He froze, like a child caught red-handed. For a moment, inexplicably, he felt scared. It wasn’t a feeling he was accustomed to. He was known for being brave and fearless. He felt weak and foolish, and it made him ache even more. He responded how he knew to, with anger:

-Where the hell are my knights? 

Everyone stared at him. His outburst had cut Snoke off. Weirdly, to everyone, it felt like God himself had been outraged. Kylo scowled and mumbled:

-I will go look for them.  
Snoke nodded. Then--and only then--Kylo really felt free to leave, immediately followed by his two remaining knights Jeha and Liel. Hours passed and the rest of the Knights of Ren remained unfound. Jeha could feel his Master’s anger. He tried to ease it in vain. 

Outside the castle, Kylo pulled out his sword and began swinging ferociously, letting out a feral scream. It was like he was fighting an invisible enemy, as if he had truly lost his mind. Jeha pulled out his own sword and stopped one of his strikes, his Master’s arcing blade so powerful that he fell to the ground. At the sight of his most loyal knight down, Kylo stopped. He was out of breath. He realized how late it was, how insane he had become. He lifted his head and spotted someone watching him from a window.  
Armitage Hux.  
Armitage went back inside, closing his window. Kylo sheathed his sword, and Jeha did the same. He didn’t get a chance to ask his Master if he was feeling better or assure him that they would find the others soon, because Kylo said:

-Don’t wait for me. Don’t follow me. I’ll see you tomorrow. 

He rushed forward. The stone stairs never seemed so endless before, but he eventually reached his intended destination. Kylo burst into the fallen prince’s room, making him startle. 

-Ren! What is the meaning of this?

Kylo closed the door. For once it was him and not Hux who looked dreadfully furious at the other. 

-You want to know? I (he put emphasis on this word, “I”) I want to know. What did I ever do to you?  
-Are you KIDDING, Hux snapped, You killed my father, you moron!  
-Even before that, you hated me! You hated me the minute I walked into your life! Why is that? Did you feel insecure about me? Because I caught your father’s attention? Because he would have wanted a son like me?

Armitage clenched his jaw. Kylo scoffed, his breath trembling with rage:

-Is that it? You couldn’t stand me because, in an instant, I was a better son in your father’s eyes than you could’ve ever been in a lifetime?  
-You killed my father, and you have the guts to run into my room in the middle of the night to whine about the fact I didn’t treat you like a half-god, like you are used to?! Are you kidding me?!

Finally. The fire was back. 

-You are nothing but a spoiled child, Ren! I treated you like I did because you were--because you ARE--unworthy of my attention! You came into my life uninvited and now I should just graciously accept the mess you’ve made?! I should just bow to you like your cursed knights do?! I should just fall for you?!

Armitage’s voice desperately broke at the end of his sentence, and he hated himself for it. 

-You killed my father, you bastard! You had no right to kill my father. (Hux was out of breath now, but he couldn’t stop talking) For all it matters, I should have killed my father! I had all the reasons in the world to do so!  
-You would have never killed your father! You liked your prison too much!  
-You think I enjoyed it?

Armitage’s voice couldn’t get any louder now. 

-I hate you! I wish you could just drop dead! I don’t know what’s keeping me from slaughtering you and your hound dogs!  
-A dream you had, maybe?

Armitage froze completely. He looked terrified. Kylo’s simple words had been enough to make him vulnerable. His voice was shaking now.

-You don’t know what you’re saying. I-I have no idea what you’re talking about, Ren. You’re completely losing your mind!  
-Then why are you shaking?  
-I’m shaking because you’re pushing me and I wish- I wish I had a knife to stab your face! That’s why I’m shaking, you imbecile! I just wish I could destroy your stupid-looking face!!

Nothing seemed right to Kylo Ren. Hux’s words were hurting him. Hux’s disdain hurt him. Hux’s constant, obsessive rejection hurt him. Now, he knew why. It was nothing like what he felt, the first time he saw him. His words were nothing like what he had wished to hear, the first time he addressed him. Hux’s desires, in this moment, were nothing like Hux’s desires in the dream he had.  
Ignoring the multiple clues he had received from Hux until this point, Kylo refused to admit that the fallen prince had never felt something other than hatred towards him. Mindlessly ignoring the ache in his heart--a grip trying to keep him from acting towards his impulse--he took a few steps forward until he reached him, growing closer and closer to his dream.  
Now, he could get a taste of it.  
His lips met Armitage’s.  
It only lasted a moment. He felt a new kind of heat rising inside of him--nothing like what he felt when he bickered with him. It was soon followed by another kind of heat: a sharp heat on his cheek, as Armitage slapped him with all his might.

-Get away from me, you freak.

Kylo blacked out.  
He didn’t remember leaving Armitage’s room. Next thing he knew, he was in his own room, sitting on the window sill. He looked below him, sighing. At his feet, so high above the ground. He had never felt so helpless.  
He remembered his dream, once again. How he fell. Hard.  
He remembered how he fell hard for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Damn, Kylo... This is going smoothly for you, uh."


	11. Prince of Nothingness

The first duty the occupants of Arkanis castle were tasked with was dispensing of the silk webs, light as air, that were fast accumulating across every surface. It covered furniture and walls―but also on people as they slept overnight. The webs had begun their exponentially rapid growth after the soon-to-be king arrived. But because this future king said nothing of them, no one wondered too deeply on the new growths’ origin. 

One day, Snoke was an unknown name and the next, he was a person that everyone within the castle knew from afar. But just as silk webs wore off with a bit of human work, so was Snoke’s grasp on his subjects. He had a lot to deal with. He was a powerful mage, but the last time he had to maintain such a strong illusion that affected so many people at the same time was long ago, when his powers were at their peak. Now he was satisfied by watching his puppets walk the castle grounds in whatever trajectory he whispered in their ears. However, what he considered to be his most prized pawns also were the most troublesome. 

Kylo Ren and Armitage Hux’s auras were heavy with doubt, fear, and anger. Most of their interactions with one another resulted in making those feelings stronger, which was ideal since those emotions served as the wizard’s raw materials for enchantment. 

Regardless of the obstacles he put on their path, they were still pulled toward each other. Snoke didn’t mind their attraction as long as these feelings went along with the pain and doubts growing in the boys’ hearts. That way, he could use it to his advantage. Snoke regularly stoked the flames he had started, quietly reminding them of the resentment and frustration, the wariness and disdain. He chased them down in their dreams. Still, he was not sure this was enough: they were inclined to regularly forgive the other’s flaws. Snoke had figured that they could only reach their full potential when Armitage saw Kylo as a rival, and when Kylo focused on something other than Hux. And the more he focused on the two princes, the more ground he lost with his other subjects’ minds.  
He knew that if the Knight and the General became too hard to tame, he would have no choice but to let go of one. Most likely Hux, who Snoke figured was far less useful than Kylo.  
Kylo was the strongest. He was an impressive fighter. His knights would have been a great asset if most of them had not recently disappeared. Unfortunately, Kylo had his mother’s stubbornness. His spirit wasn’t as untamable as hers, but it would still require a lot more work than with Armitage, who had already been molded by his father for submission and resignation. It was not hard to convince Armitage that his surroundings were untrustworthy and he could rely solely on the dark wizard’s judgement. After all, in the cave he had passively let himself be covered with the webs.

And if one could see him now, strolling through the castle in search of his old friend Phasma, do not be mistaken. Armitage had just momentarily forgotten about the discovery he had made in the cave because he needed someone to talk to about the unsettling events of the previous night. Yet, everything came back to him as soon as he saw his friend in a discussion with one of Ren’s knights.  
He stopped and watched from afar. The weave formed around his heart was getting tighter. He was assaulted by the thoughts he had.  
_That Phasma lied to us for all our life, that Kylo Ren is an idiot._  
That he could trust no one, that he was all alone. 

Snoke knew he did not have a lot of work to do with Armitage to make him useful again. He had done most of the work by himself just as he was―filled with despair, loneliness and insecurities. With this in mind, Snoke called him to his side.

 

***********************************************

Phasma had been mistrustful of the Knight of Ren since her return to the castle. Something inside of her knew that they shouldn’t hang out unless it was absolutely necessary. She had this feeling since they left the cave, but she tried to pay it no mind. After all, she needed to focus on her mission to serve Snoke at all costs and take care of Armitage unless it conflicted with her primary duty.

So when she was handed a note from a servant that was signed by Jeha Ren asking to meet up, she was suspicious. She knew this knight was as troublesome as his Master, but curiosity overcame her and she decided to give him a chance. When she approached the meeting place and saw Jeha, she noted how concerned he looked. She tried to remember when she last saw him in this state. There was a time, surely, but Phasma found she had no recollection. Shrugging this off, she continued to approach him. 

-What has you looking so helpless, little knight? (She was definitely bigger than him, as she was taller than most people, and Jeha was especially so, being the smallest among his companions) Are you lost? Do you want me to bring you back to Mama Kylo? 

She expected him to strike back with a quick retort as he had before when they last confronted each other. He didn’t take the bait and instead told her:

-My companions are gone, and something doesn’t feel right. Can you feel it too, Phasma?

She lifted her eyebrows. Now, that sounded mysterious and paranoid. She had already agreed with Armitage on the fact that the Knights of Ren and their Master were all a bunch of nutcases, but this was something else.

-Feel what, exactly?  
-As if... things are not as they should be.  
-How should they be then?  
-You don’t get it, he sighed.

He took some time to sort his thoughts, then said:

-I don’t… remember a lot of what happened in the forest and the cave. Do you?

She realized she couldn’t remember a lot about it either. Lingering on that subject in general felt unnatural, as if one had to strain to reach it. Regardless of the discomfort of these thoughts, the young knight was seeking these memories. Phasma noted that his breathing was uneven. 

-My friends asked me about Snoke and I… I realized I couldn’t talk about him so easily. It feels like… an invisible hand has a grip on my heart and everytime I question myself and others…

He paused, his hand over his heart as if this strain were a physical thing. Phasma asked:

-What questions?

Jeha grunted, then whispered:

-Phasma… Have we really known Snoke for that long? Can you… remember when you met him?

Phasma was about to answer, but she stopped. At first, the answer seemed easy, and then not as much. Her memories were mixed up and confusing, as if she had different versions of their first encounter available to her, and as if those options were incompatible and contradictory. Now, she understood what Jeha was speaking of. Things are not as they should be.

-It’s witchcraft, right? There is a spell cast on us.

Jeha’s voice faded away as he collapsed suddenly, head first into Phasma’s chest-piece. She caught him by the shoulders to keep him upright, even as she herself could feel his words twisting something inside of her uncomfortably. _So this is why Armitage has been acting distant these last few days. This is why everyone seems so determined to hate each other more than usual._

-Alright, get yourself together, please, she said lowly, What if someone sees you like this?  
-We didn’t know Snoke when...we entered that forest… but he made us believe we did!

Jeha started panting, straining against some fight that was waging within him.

-Our Masters are….in danger…  
-Yeah, and you need some rest, little knight!

After all the years she had spent in the castle, Phasma knew how to get to the living chambers without drawing attention. She carried a talkative Jeha to her own room and waited for him to calm down. She knew he was right.

At some point, she grew too tired of his nonsense and stopped his litany with a firm voice.

-Yes, Jeha Ren! I heard you, and we are going to do something about it! Now, will you shut up and let me think?

He obeyed, and Phasma sighed with relief. She had never dealt with unnatural forces before and had no clue how they could defeat a mage capable of fooling so many people at once. Yet, she understood that they needed to come up with a solution before Snoke’s coronation. 

 

***********************************************

 

-You seem troubled, prince, Snoke told Armitage, who had just entered the unusually barren throne room.

Hux couldn’t bear knowing that his weakness was showing. He had been sure to straighten his posture and convince Snoke that he was perfectly fine, but it proved to be a complete failure. Armitage had no way of knowing that regardless of any front he put up, Snoke was capable of pulling the information he needed directly from his mind.

-You still blame him for the murder of your father. His acts disturbs you. You fear that Kylo Ren will overthrow you. 

Armitage’s blue eyes betrayed him, showing more helplessness than he could tolerate. Snoke took advantage of it, coaxing him further towards his abyss. He brushed the air around him slowly, gesturing to the room they were standing in with a leisurely sweep of his arm.

-It is just the two of us. Don’t fear yourself. You are not forever bound by the way you are now. So speak, and let me help you grow into what you are intended to become.

Those words inspired in Armitage the greatness he had always strived for. How could he resist such flattery, when everyone else had belittled him? He spoke:

-The ways of the Naboo are disturbing. Kylo Ren’s behaviour is… utterly disgraceful. I can’t stand through it all.  
-Through what?  
-Through any of it! They all walk my land like they own it, acting superior and without a care for decency.  
-You blame Kylo Ren for many things, it seems.

Armitage Hux looked down, trying his best to conceal his embarrassment, but his Adam’s apple bobbed as he nervously swallowed his saliva. Snoke could feel everything, guess the nature of his thoughts even before they happened. The way he felt was no mystery to him, and he could easily use it to his advantage.

-A life is worth another. The only way to make it right would be to take his mother’s life, Snoke casually said.

Armitage raised his head in surprise.

-Are you seriously suggesting…  
-I wouldn’t dare impose anything on you, prince.

Snoke’s lips twisted in a slight smile. 

-After all, you have felt thrown aside since our return, haven’t you? You feel like they are both belittling you. Kylo Ren is too valuable to us, but his mother is a bad influence on him. If not for her, we could tame him. Shape him in a way that suits our designs.  
-Our...designs, my lord?

Snoke faked a surprised face.

-General… You didn’t think I would rule without you, did you?

He could feel how Armitage’s mind turned at this acknowledgement, becoming more pliable to Snoke’s nudging. It seems feeding the boy’s ambition proved profitable. And I had thought he was no use to me anymore now that I had taken control of the castle, Snoke thought. 

 

***********************************************

Rey had previously mentioned to Luke one day of a man whose friend had begun to act oddly, but Luke was so determined to reach his sister that he had told Rey not to bother him with reports of pointless quarrels. Visiting people in their dreams was no easy task, especially since Arkanis’ atmosphere seemed charged with oppressive energies hostile to his magic. 

All his attempts had failed. He could feel that Leia was close but he couldn’t sense more, which didn’t help his temper. Whenever he was in this gloomy state of mind, Rey found him insufferable. She met his requirement and left him to himself during these times, allowing herself to instead observe the evolution between her newfound friend Finn and his friend Poe. Finn explained how they had met and how welcoming Poe had been towards him. He explained that Poe was a natural-born leader―strong-minded but he always had time to listen to Finn’s point of view when they did not agree. 

However, since Poe’s return from his last mission, he wasn’t open to discuss any matter. Finn was unable to grasp what was going on in Poe’s life, right until Poe stood above the crowd of the city to publicly announce the imminent coronation of Snoke. The people reacted with surprised ranting at the turn of events. No one had ever heard of any Snoke, and this was quite far from the democracy Leia Ren had promised―and even farther from what Poe had bragged he could do for them. The kingdom had scarce resources during this tumultuous time, and here the leadership were throwing a frivolously extravagant party in the name of another stranger.

The people of Arkanis couldn’t bear it, and Poe’s sudden announcement did not help ease their discontent. They replied to the clamour with disdain, stating that they could not obey like everyone else within the castle seemed to. Things escalated quickly, with people climbing onto the orator’s platform Poe stood upon in an attempt to seek immediate revenge. As angry as he was about Poe’s behaviour, Finn still left Rey’s side upon seeing this to push his way through the crowd and repel Poe’s attackers the best he could. He lifted a now-injured Poe, whose limbs had gotten twisted in the process of trying to escape the people’s wrath. Finn didn’t know how long he could keep this up, however, as the pulling and hitting continued accompanied by screaming in his ears. 

From where she was, Rey was unable to see her friend. She could only see that the crowd was not getting any closer to regaining calm. She went to Luke, violently shaking his arm in an effort to remove him from his introspective thoughts, but he would not snap out of it. 

-Luke! We must do something!

The old man finally opened his eyes. Not only physically, but finally to the concern his apprentice had been trying to convince him of only a few days ago. To the man who had turned his back to a friend--that case he had found trivial in his pursuit of another. Only now did he realize it was the key to what he had not been able to comprehend before.

_I see how things are going. The evil has infiltrated the castle and is about to spread its illusions further, like a disease, to everyone it can touch._

Luke was about to take action when he heard the sharp unsheathing of swords, sounding behind and ahead of him both. The royal guard had arrived, slashing through the angry crowd as if it were merely grass. Four figures clothed in black rose above the noise with their threatening shouts as their swords opened a path. The old man recognized them, and he watched as they escorted Poe and Finn, followed shortly by his own curious apprentice trailing their heels. Luke let out a sigh. 

When Finn came back to his senses, he was still holding onto Poe--or perhaps the other way around. They had found refuge in their room at the inn, accompanied by the black knights who had defended them. Poe was injured and weak, shaken by the violence at the podium and not exactly in his right mind. Still, he managed to find Finn’s eyes and express his gratitude, 

-You came for me…  
-You thought I would let you down because you’ve been acting like a jerk lately, right? No, sir, not ever, Finn answered

Poe scoffed and stroked Finn’s cheek lightly, closing his eyes and whispering:

-You are a better man...than I will ever be…  
-Now don’t give me that, as if it was your time to die! You’ll live. It’s probably not your first nor your last encounter with a lynch mob, considering your inclined behavior. 

Finn turned to the knights and smiled.

-I’ve been saved by knights dressed just like you once already. I’m beginning to think you are my guardian angels.  
-You are talking about our companions, Jeha and Liel, Shey said, We believe they had encountered dark forces on their previous mission to save you.  
-You are right to think so, A voice stated behind them.

They all turned and saw Luke, who had quietly arrived after Rey. The knights bowed respectfully.

-Master Luke.

Luke dismissed the honorific with a wave of his hand.

-Don’t give me that, now, children. You all left to follow the steps of a new master.  
-We never meant to hurt your pride, Master Luke, Alny assured .  
-We simply knew our destiny was to follow him, Wuri explained.  
-And his path diverged from yours, Enno finished.  
-Now you’re just trying to butter me up because your master is in trouble again and you seek my help.  
-Well…

Rey, who had been awfully quiet during the whole conversation, suddenly exclaimed in her realization.

-You are Shey! And Enno! And Alny and Wuri! And your master is Kylo! 

The knights were struck by the same realization and smiled in return at her recognition.

-And you are the little Rey!  
-Not so little now, Wuri commented.  
-Always little, Shey argued.  
-You...you all know each other?! 

Finn exclaimed with an excessively confused face. His comment flew over their heads, though, as they were too caught up in the momentum of their reunion. Rey told the knights:

-I haven’t seen you guys in years! I was still a child when you left! (She turned to Luke) I had a feeling it was Leia you were trying to find! Why did you not tell me?

Luke sighed:

-I didn’t want you to get distracted. Or too excited. We have a holy mission. 

Rey rolled her eyes.  
-Yeah, Finn said, clearing his throat, I hate to be that guy and ruin the mood, but my friend here is hurt?  
-Right, Rey said, shaking her head to focus, Luke, do you think he might be…?  
-There is only one way to make sure, Luke said.

He raised his hand, directing it to Poe. The man’s face tensed painfully, as the wizard’s light surrounded him. Luke was now kneeling next to Finn and Poe, his hands hovering over their injuries while he mumbled gibberish, eyes closed. They could see Finn skin come together and mend itself. Poe’s injuries required more time. He was sweating, shaking his head restlessly, letting out groans. Luke and Poe were both fighting something, and it pained them.  
As soon as Luke stopped trying to use his magic on him, Poe grabbed Finn’s shirt and let out a painful groan.

-What is this man doing? Don’t let him, he begged his friend.  
-He is indeed under the control of the dark force we are hunting down, Luke concluded, I see his heart is infected. I know this kind of monster, feeding on the doubts and fears of men.  
-What the hell is he talking about, Poe groaned.  
-Are you--are you a witch, or something? Finn asked, unsure about his vocabulary.  
-Or something, Luke answered.  
-We have come downtown to seek help with comparable issues, Shey said, Our Master, our companions, and most likely everyone else in the castle seems to be under a kind of spell.  
-Jumping head-first into trouble? Sounds like Kylo indeed, Luke sighed.  
-To be fair, Wuri argued quietly, Master Kylo was not the one who started this. It all began with the return of Arkanis’ prince. He brought Jeha and Liel with him--and this alarming individual named Snoke.  
-And of course, Kylo didn’t bother asking himself who-  
-Lady Leia fell under the same spell, Master Luke, Alny reminded him, getting tired of Luke’s insistence in blaming everything on his master.  
-You probably could have fixed this mess yourselves if you hadn’t decided you could live without my teachings.

Rey elbowed Luke:

-Healing now, lectures later!

Luke grumbled, and Enno whispered in Wuri’s ear:

-Now we know where Master gets his behavior from.

Quiet befell them all as Luke refocused on his task, the only sound being Poe’s harsh breathing as pain overcame him.

-Isn’t there a way to cure everyone? Finn asked.  
-I know the way of these parasitic creatures. You have to strike through their heart during recitation, Luke explained.  
-Great! Well let’s do it then.

Finn’s enthusiasm died as soon as Luke took the sharpest knife he had ever seen from his belt. Poe backed away quickly, driven by the keen fear the entity inside of him held for the blessed blade. Finn panicked:

-Wow! Wow! Wow! I said CURE everyone, not kill everyone, didn’t I?  
-Listen kid, some evil beast has made its home close to your friend’s heart, Luke started to explain.  
-How the hell did it get there in the first place?  
-You’d be surprised what dark mages come up with, Rey sighed, But the most powerful ones can make it grow inside of you without laying a finger on you.  
-You want him to be himself again? We need to kill it. Best way is to stab them, Luke stated.  
-But that means…  
-We need to stab him too… Right? Finn finished.

Rey patted Finn’s shoulder, looking sorry for her friend. He said in a quiet voice:

-It sounds dangerous for him, though. What if he can’t make it?

They all looked at Poe, taking refuge in the corner of the room and whimpering like a scared puppy.

-Have you done this before?  
-That’s part of our duty.  
-Don’t listen to this nonsense, Finn! 

That wasn’t Poe talking anymore. Finn knew it, just as he knew the real Poe was the most daring person he knew. 

Luke urged him to decide:

-Kid, we have to take care of your friend. If this works with him, we’ll know it’s the right way to cure everyone else. Time is running out. At the rate this is spreading, the whole country will be doomed in no time.

Finn knew it was the right thing to do, but he feared putting Poe’s life in peril. Imitating Rey, the knights of Ren put their hands on Finn’s back to support him, and Wuri reminded him:

-Our Master is suffering from the same evil as your friend and he saved your life, remember? You owe him. You have to believe.  
-Master Luke is revered as a legend in Naboo, you can rely on him, Enno insisted.

Finn took a deep breath, then nodded. Luke proceeded:

-Hold him. He mustn’t be able to move a muscle. Rey, I’m counting on you as well.

Poe was forcefully kept against the floor by Finn and the knights, his chest exposed. On it, in the location of his heart, you could see swollen, scarred flesh, as if something was taking too much room and desperately spreading. Finn frowned and spoke, at a loss:

-Since when was… It wasn’t like that before.

Things escalated from there quickly after that. Poe was floundering and screaming so much now that it looked like Rey and Luke’s mouths were moving without sound as they recited the necessary incantation. Luke was focused and aware of his skills, but Rey looked like she was struggling much more to use her power. 

Poe’s flesh started to bruise and the whole room saw something that looked like a large crawling insect move beneath his skin. Poe then stopped moving completely, his face expressing absolute terror. Luke stopped his recitation as he raised the knife up high. 

***********************************************

Armitage thought of what Snoke had told him the whole day. Looking at Lady Ren and picturing himself draining her of life, putting sorrow on Kylo Ren’s face. Wiping away their cocky grins would be absolutely delightful. And then, they could finally be equal.  
Now, how would he proceed? The goal was to take her life without having fingers pointed at him as her murderer. He would love to simply shove a knife in her heart with Kylo watching, but Snoke wanted them both by his side during his rule and that wasn’t the best way to start a work relationship--especially considering their relationship was already far from ideal. 

Four of Kylo’s knights had disappeared since the previous day and now yet another had been reported as missing. Kylo’s favorite, judging by the immovable look of displeasure on his face during the banquet.

-Is there something wrong, Kylo? Armitage took pleasure asking.

Kylo glowered at him:

-Nothing is wrong. We were just discussing minor changes in our performance during the coronation ceremony.  
-Because of your missing knights, right? That’s unfortunate. Who knew you had so little control over your men.

The people around them froze, carefully trying to listen in on their interaction. Considering Kylo’s lack of patience, Armitage’s stabs at his already hurt pride couldn’t possibly result in any peace treaty.

-There is just two of you Knights now. If you had planned to dance at the coronation, it seems it must be called off!

Armitage let out a slight laugh saying it. Kylo looked at him, clueless. Armitage then rolled his eyes:

-Don’t tell me Naboo men have no issues dancing with a single-man partner?  
-Why would they?

Armitage sighed, disappointed that his joke didn’t land at all. _The Naboo are hopelessly inappropriate people,_ he thought.

-It’s not exactly the kind of romantic dance you see in courts, Kylo explained, Our knights practice a sort of choreographed fighting that is wonderful to watch. It is between ballroom and battlefield. An entanglement of life and death, of love and hatred. (Kylo smiled smugly,) I’m sure you’d be fond of it.  
-Well It does sound interesting. But knowing you, you’ll just find a way to ruin it somehow. 

Kylo scowled and asked in an irritated voice:

\- And what do YOU have planned for the coronation?  
-A speech.  
-Well, knowing you…

Kylo started to mimic loud snoring. 

-Of course you’d find it boring. You are a child. 

Armitage had already called him a child. It had happened just the night before. A spoiled child, he had said. Kylo turned in on himself when his recollection reached the moment he was foolish enough to attempt to kiss him. 

After his comment, Kylo remained strangely silent for the rest of the banquet and Armitage took it as a small victory. Unfortunately, his triumph was shortened by a piercing pain in his chest. He bit his lip, his hand reaching for the cloth of his vest. He noticed he wasn’t the only one doing so―Leia Ren was also in a similar state. Kylo hit the table and cursed. The future ruler of Arkanis seemed to be hurt the most: Snoke pushed his chair backward and grunted. The sound that came out of his throat was so harsh and cold it raised the hair on his arms and made Armitage dive into a pool of terror. It was the same kind of feeling he would get as a child, thinking of monsters hiding in the shadows of his room. It was the same kind of feeling he would get, even now, when he had nightmares about his mother, feet inches above the ground as she hung with that awful fixed gaze up toward the sky. Armitage tried to get up from his chair in a panicked gesture, but instead stumbled and nearly fell. As confused as he was about his own state, he was raised to worry about his superiors first. He asked in a shout, turning to Snoke:

-My lord, are you alright? Snoke didn’t answer, and guards swarmed around him. 

Only Phasma remained by Armitage’s side. She looked hesitant, watching over him as if she was trying to make up her mind about something. But Armitage’s gaze remained on Snoke without noticing Phasma. 

Snoke was escorted outside the banquet room. Armitage’s eyes scanned the room and stopped on Kylo. He was checking on his mother, her back painfully arched. Armitage wondered if they all had felt the same thing in that moment. It was definitely odd, and considering Leia’s age, it wasn’t surprising that she was having more trouble recovering from this pain. Kylo looked so worried, his eyes furtive, his words insisting:

-Are you alright, mother? Can I help you in any way? 

Armitage Hux had spent the whole day wondering how he could kill Leia Ren. Right now, he could see how she would be an easy target. He could get a taste of Kylo’s worry and pain. Yet, something had suddenly changed in Armitage, compared to his previous scheming. He didn’t feel any animosity towards Kylo Ren, who, more than ever, looked like a worried child. Armitage Hux didn’t feel any satisfaction now, picturing himself stabbing the Queen of Naboo and scarring her son forever. He remembered a little boy, forced to watch his mother hang by a cruel father. He was destined for blood, the only way he could ever be a man. 

Wasn’t it?

 

His mind was filled with pictures of Naboo, but he had never been there. He knew he had only dreamed of it, and Kylo had been there too. Now, he felt less vengeful, only nailed to the ground as he was overwhelmed by this other side of Kylo that he had forgotten about. This man who had hurt him cared about his mother. He sang about ancient love stories, and feared to be unloved, and kissed like it was the last chance to prove his worth. 

Armitage had never seen Naboo’s gardens with his own eyes, it only existed within a dream. But it didn’t feel so far away now. His heart felt lighter for a short time, but he knew there was something still holding the invisible rope tied around his throat. He had the feeling he didn’t belong in Kylo’s paradise. 

Armitage used to have a mother of his own but when they had tried to leave the oppression of his father, she had paid the price for the both of them. His father had corrected him all his life, shaping him for the single purpose of becoming a rightful heir to Arkanis’ kingdom. But his father was dead, and the throne was ravished. Snoke promised him a place near the throne. It looked like Armitage’s only hope to live a decent life.

Naboo is a fantasy land and Kylo, the Prince of Nothingness. A long time ago, Armitage learned this lesson the hard way: he wasn’t allowed to aspire to experience the futilities that the Master of the knights of Ren filled his life with. _Love, happiness, and luxury are left for people without ambition,_ Armitage thought, quoting his father without realizing it, _And a man is only worth his title and his land._

The harm done to Snoke during this wave of pain had liberated the spirits under his influence only for the short duration of his recovery. During this time, Armitage had naturally come to a realization many had already come to: that Snoke was manipulating him and others. But even in this enlightenment, he thought,

_Everyone is manipulating everyone. I just have to let this fact go, and I’ll belong somewhere.  
I’ll be someone. I’ll be strong, and no one will disrespect me ever again._

***********************************************

Kylo remained by his mother’s side. She had insisted that she was feeling better and he could leave her to rest, but he didn’t want to. Even when a messenger came to him, alerting him of Snoke’s summons, he was still unconvinced to leave his mother’s side. He didn’t care what Snoke thought of this refusal right now.

When he saw his mother hurt earlier, Kylo realized he had been too focused on politics and left her behind in the process. She had done so much to fix his own mess and he had done nothing in return, instead selfishly turning his back on her. She was calmly resting now but he was not any less upset.

It was getting late. Eventually, his body gave up the fight to stay awake and he was forcefully dragged into the shadows of a distressed slumber. 

 

All life had left Naboo’s castle. It was dark, covered in enough silky spider webs that it appeared to be abandoned for decades. He could hear the pouring rain drowning the garden’s vegetation. His mother was in the corner of the room, whispering. It made him feel uneasy, and he asked:

-Mother, are you alright?  
-Something is wrong. Something is wrong.

She kept repeating that, over and over. Kylo was so shaken by her behavior, he did not dare draw closer. He kept his distance, and asked in a cautious voice:

-What do you mean? Are you...hurt somewhere?  
-Something is wrong, Kylo. We are missing something. Something is...terribly wrong with us.

They were both startled by a distant grunt. They had heard it earlier, but this time, it resonated through the castle’s halls as if the building itself had made this sound. 

-Something is wrong with us. We have to do something, Leia finally said before leaving the room in a hurry.  
-Wait, Mother! 

Kylo followed her out of the room, but the hall was empty. For once in his adult life, Kylo felt desperately small in this big, unwelcoming castle. It was nothing like the one he had spent his childhood in. He took a few steps forward and started hearing voices above his head.

-We have to do something.  
-I must save Master from this spell!

He recognized these voices, but couldn’t figure out where they came from. At the end of the hall, he saw the halo of candlelight and followed the light into a room. 

Armitage was here, sitting on a bed. It was as if he was waiting for him. Kylo recognized the room now: it was his own. He had been here with Armitage before, in dreams. But they were far less clothed, back then.

-We are dreaming again, Kylo said.  
-Your high spirits keep surprising me, Armitage mocked.  
-Why do we keep dreaming of… Ugh, who cares.  
-Something is happening to us. All of us. You feel it too, correct?

Kylo nodded, then said with confidence:

-I started feeling it yesterday. It made me...realize things.  
-What kind of things, Kylo? Things about me?  
-Yes.

Armitage sighed. Kylo knew he wanted to sound annoyed, but he couldn’t help but hear longing in Armitage’s breath. 

-There is no room for romance in the aristocracy, Ren.  
-You are forgetting something here. We read the same story, didn’t we? The story of Lord Vader and Lady Amidala.  
-Great example, Armitage sneered, Look how that ended for the both of them. You and I, we don't come from the same world. Where you're from, men dance together, the flowers bloom, and people are full. You live by the shadows of the trees, and I live in the shadow of men.  
-It doesn’t have to be like that for the rest of your life!  
-That is how men who are born with a choice sound.

Around them, faintly, a lullaby started. Armitage shivered. He recognized the lyrics and heard his name. He sighed, taking the rope hanging from the roof in his hand to tie it around his neck, accepting his fate. 

-I don't have to listen to this nonsense anymore. That's my cue to leave, Ren.  
-No, wait!

Armitage Hux was about to be lifted from the bed. He was about to be pulled up and hanged once more, like he had seen fated many times before. 

When Kylo Ren kissed him, the storm outside strengthened before stepping aside to the heavenly weather of Naboo. With the storm, the lullaby died. This time, Armitage answered his kiss with enthusiasm and a broken moan. Kylo’s leather coat slid from his shoulders as their kiss deepened, leaving both men out of breath as they lay sprawled across the bed. The fallen prince’s hands started to unbutton Kylo’s shirt and Kylo hastily freed Armitage’s neck of the noose, placing kisses where the rope had been. 

_This is how they go. All of those dreams, this is how they go,_ Kylo thought, his heart beating at a crazy rate. _They will always go like that, and there is nothing we can do about it._

Kylo took off his partner’s trousers, asking in a low voice:

-Why does it always have to be here? Why can’t I get you for real?  
-You just can’t.

Kylo couldn’t protest, not now. Armitage’s naked skin was exposed, inhibiting his common sense. 

-Let’s be clear now. You’ll never get this, Kylo Ren. We can’t.  
-We could…  
-Listen to me! (Armitage took Kylo’s face into his hands. He was looking him straight in the eyes. Even with Armitage’s lips and cheeks red from all his kisses, Kylo could tell how serious he was in this moment,) You probably won’t remember everything, but try your best to keep this in your stupid mind: You can stay for the coronation. You can do your stupid dance if you like, for all I care. But you won’t stay any longer. When Snoke is king―you, your mother and your men… You leave! You return to Naboo where you belong!

Leaving? The mere thought of it inspired a sadness in Kylo he had never experienced before. He looked down, chin against chest, but Armitage forced him to lift his head again and meet his blue eyes.

-Promise me you will leave.

Kylo nodded begrudgingly. Armitage’s arms laced around his neck, pulling him in for a biting, bittersweet kiss. Kylo kissed him harder, catching the other’s lip with his teeth and urgently grinding his arousal against Armitage’s. It was a silent plea to be allowed inside. 

-Just do it, already, Armitage ended up moaning.

Kylo didn’t need any more motivation than that. He pushed inside Armitage with one thrust, witnessing his body arch and hearing his sweet cry of pleasure. This felt realer than ever. Armitage’s heat intoxicated him. He moved inside of him with more intensity than the previous times, tearing obscene sounds from Armitage’s mouth. Kylo knew what it meant.

He’s letting go. He’s letting go because it’s the last time. He’s simply giving up on me.

Kylo ached, the rhythm of his hips losing control as he went faster. He tried to hold Armitage tighter, but it didn’t abate the empty feeling he felt. Armitage was going to leave and he wasn’t ready for that. He wanted to make up his mind. He realized there was a time when Snoke was not interfering with their lives, and longed for it. His gaze bore into Hux’s, and Kylo found that same realization within the other’s eyes.

_He’s giving up on us. He’s giving up on himself._  
I can’t keep my promise.  
I have to stop this. 

The storm returned, the windows shattered and the wall was torn down as if by invisible hands. Once again, their bodies separated. The evil grew inside them, redesigning their purposes. Armitage watched Kylo as he was thrown into the air, before falling down with a horrid thump. His body felt cold now, deprived of the knight’s touch. He cowered on the bed and sobbed. His throat was free from the noose, but he still gasped for air. He repeated, again and again:

_This is the right thing to do. This is the right thing to do._

The lullaby resumed, and he tried to cover his ears. It didn’t stop. He realized it was playing inside of his mind, and let out a desperate scream. The spiders didn’t mind the noise, and wove their webs around him.


	12. Coronation

To Finn’s relief, Poe recovered quickly. More quickly than he had ever seen anyone recover from such a severe chest wound. Since the exorcism, Finn couldn’t quite look at Luke and Rey’s sharpened and shining blades the same way after he had seen them used on Poe. He was often caught giving wary looks their way while the two magic users blessed their blades with practice rituals for the upcoming fight they would lead.

Once Poe was back on his two feet and capable of truly taking part in the scheme, he quickly became valuable to Luke’s plan. After all, the cunning man had met with Lady Leia on Arkanis’ castle grounds behind the back of Brendol Hux himself several times in the past. He knew how to infiltrate it without being noticed. Naturally, the castle would be teeming with activity before the coronation, and it would be quite simple for a powerful wizard such as Luke Skywalker to walk through without raising any suspicion. 

They decided to try to enter the gates disguised as merchants, effectively melting away into the masses. If this didn't work they could still get in using a more dangerous route. Entering the castle would be more difficult for the Knights of Ren and Poe, as they were familiar faces. It would be Luke and his apprentice’s duty to maintain the illusion that no one knew them until they could at least reach Leia Ren. Luke's sister was a reasonable woman, unlike her son who could hardly be relied on to keep a cool head for such a delicate task.He would deal with her first, and with luck she could convince Kylo to comply. Kylo’s knights, on the other hand, had no problems trusting Luke Skywalker, who had trained them as kids and had always treated them right. They had faith in his power and his wisdom. 

Poe wanted to be part of this operation which was not surprising, as Finn knew him to be brave. However, Finn was unable to shake the discomfort he had about returning to the very place he had been sentenced to death not long ago. Rey reassured him that everything would be alright, he had nothing to worry about. It was necessary, as everyone’s soul was at stake. Of course, when she put it that way it became difficult for Finn to refuse lending a hand to the cause.

Luke tried his best to conceal his own fears from the rest of them. It would work. It needed to. He would find his sister and his nephew and save them from what was eating them from the inside. 

They headed to the Castle, melting into the crowd of attendants and merchants, and hastily strolled inside. From there, they separated―the Knights to look for their Master and their other companions, the rest to look for Leia. 

***********************************************

In Phasma’s room, Jeha Ren was resting. Phasma was forced to lock him in there because he had been too restless, constantly moving from one insanity episode to another. He would ramble about witchcraft or the danger that was waiting above his Master's head, as well as others where he threatened to tell Snoke about Phasma’s “bad behaviour.” She had no idea whether or not he would go all the way, but she didn't want to find out. And anyway, she needed to be by Armitage’s side at this time, so she left Jeha to himself for now. 

An hour had passed since Phasma left, and Jeha was behaving well enough. He had been resting in bed when his attitude suddenly changed, and he found himself bolting upright from the bed and to the window, standing stock-still and keenly looking outside as if he were searching for something in particular. 

“They are back. They are back!”

He couldn't see his companions but a strange mixture of relief, happiness, and discontent stirred within him, and he knew it. He knew he had to get out of this room. He knew he had to greet them. He knew he had to stop them, had to tell them about the danger. He knew he had to hurt them. 

This felt like an emergency to him. Something needed to be done quickly. His master needed to be saved. But who was his master now? His blurry mind couldn't figure this out. Kylo? Snoke? He knew deep down that asking himself this question was blasphemy, and let out a yell in frustration as he attempted to break through the locked door, his body the battering ram as his shoulder surged with pain. A nearby servant, alarmed by the noise, opened the door to see what was happening and Jeha took this opportunity to rush outside, leaving her clueless to what he was doing there in the first place. 

As he turns into the corridor he faces Liel, looking just as winded as himself. They share a look of understanding that they are here for the same reason without a single word, before the two break into run to search for the returning Knights. Both are unsure whether they want to kill the intruders or warmly greet their old friends, but they keep going. If they faced the others, they would know what to do. 

A trusted bond between the Knights seemed to win over the dark magic Snoke was using against them, for a short while. When they finally reunited with the long-awaited Knights, the two castle-bound Knights showed enthusiasm as their friends shared the story of their parting. Apparently they had looked for help, leading them to Master Luke, whom they all had not seen in some time. 

Rey was with the Knights, but Jeha and Liel did not recognize her at first glance. When they did, they greeted her just as excitedly as the others had. Alny told how Luke and Rey had cured a man from Snoke’s influence using magic, incantations, and stabbing. 

The last part had Liel and Jeha grow colder and colder towards them. At a point, they even moved to draw their swords. However, it was easy enough for the lucid Knights to isolate Liel and Jeha in an empty room. They ignored the sound of their struggle and proceeded just as Master Luke said. They forced them to still against the floor while Rey took over Luke’s role. The incantation that was meant to appease the evil beings resulted in nothing. She tried again and again, saying the exact words but she did not have Luke’s experience. It was not an easy task, but Rey did not give up. She kept trying until the influenced Knights’ chests turned blue with life crawling where their hearts would be. Wuri and Shey quickly took action, stabbing the parasites and effectively freeing their companions. 

They gave their friends a moment to recover from the emotional and physical trauma they had undergone, but they were also on a tight schedule. They knew the coronation was fast approaching and they needed to return to Luke. They dressed Jeha and Liel’s wounds quickly, readying for the incoming battle. A nomadic life spent in uncertainty had made them tough and unworried, even after the taxing ritual. When they left the room they noticed the corridors upstairs were completely empty. Everyone had already gathered inside the throne room for the crowning ceremony. Time was running out.

***********************************************

Leia had taken more time to prepare than the other guests, having spent the time after dinner recovering from the painful episode instead of getting dressed. Even though she had rested, her body still indicated the stress it was under--her moves were slow and her growing doubts about Snoke’s coronation were not helping matters. 

In her restless sleep, she had dreams and doubts, intuitions that her mind was being fooled. In the dreams she wandered her own Castle in Naboo, but it didn't feel like home anymore. She felt like prey caught in a trap, surrounded by spider webs, and cradled by the sound of the whistling wind. Something is wrong, something is wrong, a voice kept whispering. She shuddered when she realised it was her own voice. 

The Queen Regent had just finished braiding her hair in the traditional fashion women of Naboo bare during special events. She wondered if her son was ready yet. Last time she had seen him, he seemed irritable. She had tried to make conversation by jokingly asking if he needed help brushing his hair and tying it into a high bun, like she used to do when he was young. In response he had just muttered to himself, or if it was addressed to her she would not have known because he didn't give her a single look before up and leaving. Hopefully he was ready by now. 

When she rose to leave the room she found herself face-to-face with Poe, alongside the young man they had saved from execution, and a brother she hadn't seen in years. She knew how busy he was fighting dark forces around the country and beyond. That was why, while Leia was grateful to see him safe, Luke’s presence ultimately did not bode well for matters around them considering what he represented. Leia gave him a grave look and asked straight away what was going on, had Kylo done something, was he under threat?

-We all are.

Even from Luke, it sounded alarmingly grim. 

She sighed deeply and sat back. She had wished for her doubts to be unfounded, but this news aligned consistently with the chaos that had unfurled here so far. She was so tired of her stay in Arkanis, more tired that she had ever been in her long political career. 

-Do what you must, she simply told her brother. 

From beside her bed, Luke could see his sister looking weaker than ever. She had taken part in many battles in her youth in which she had been injured, but this was nothing like that. Now the darkness had drained her aging body of all energy, and what remained had already been eaten away by the stress of politics and motherhood. 

 

Luke sighed in turn. If only there were another way to save her. His hand shook at the thought of his blade hitting so close to her heart. He had never met such a nerve-racking dilemma as the onenow. He had lost companions in battle before, but he had always considered himself lucky that he was never forced to risk the life of his family on the battlefield. Until now, that is.

Nevertheless, he began reciting the healing words, effectively upsetting the parasite growing in her chest. She squirmed, clenching her fists and jaw in pain, but made no noise. Luke's entire body was shaking as he raised his knife, willing himself to strike. He briefly closed his eyes to concentrate and regain composure. 

He was forced to open his eyes when her hand reached for his tunic. He saw panic in her eyes and his arms dropped to their sides right away, the knife now hanging at his side from twitching fingers. 

He knew they had gone too far already.

She was too weak and the parasite was taking over. It knew she couldn't make it. Luke's knife fell to the floor and he took her hands, calling her name as she began panting in fever. She knew now, too. And she thought of Kylo.

-I'm sorry... Please... Save him. 

He begged her to not give up, holding her hands tighter, but still he could feel the life leaving her body little by little. When the light in her eyes died out, so did she. In her last moments, she only worried what would become of her family. 

***********************************************

The day had been dull and heavy for both Armitage and Kylo. They had both felt this dream, felt it as if the fervent touches were against their own skin. It was carnal, soul breaking. Kylo felt as if the earth had swallowed him whole, and it was spitting the remains of his aching body ever since. Armitage decided that he would not pay attention to his own suffering, which was not an unusual reaction for him. He knew he would feel regret. He knew he would regret Kylo Ren. 

Now, he knew him as he had never known anyone before. He had tasted his skin--and the sensation of being held, being consumed, was still fresh in his memory. He wished he could undo it all, and found comfort in the affirmation that he could send Kylo away after it all. Kylo would go back to his kind, go back to his woods. Armitage would stay frozen in the cold of Arkanis. Not alone though, at least, not exactly. He comforted himself with the idea that Snoke had a plan for him. After all, it was a better life than the one he had lead by his father's side, wasn't it? ...Wasn't it?

It had to be. Armitage could only count on that. It was his last hope.  
Kylo didn't see it that way. He had seen something that the prince of Arkanis could not grasp. Something for them. A way they could be together. No chains, no limits, no rules. Them. Together. But Armitage never gave him the opportunity to show him this―he would rather be blinded and escape him. Escape the things he kept to himself―or kept to each other at the peek of night. It was something he perceived as shameful and unholy no matter how good it felt. Hux was so certain that happiness was out of reach. 

When Kylo had seen him this morning, he had wanted to speak out and beg him to run away with him. Armitage ended up avoiding him as much as he could, probably settling for this course of action until the day Kylo was finally meant to leave.

The castle was covered with spider webs, Kylo’s mind was awake, and the coronation was soon. These were at the top of Armitage Hux’s priorities and therefore, he refused to let Kylo talk and distract from them. He refused to listen, just as he did in the dream. 

He refuted Kylo’s attempts and said, “My mind is made. There is nothing that you could possibly do to change it. Now if you'll excuse me, our Supreme Leader is expecting me.” 

As Armitage left, Kylo repeated those words in a whisper. Our supreme leader. Our supreme leader. As he often did during the days since Armitage’s return, he felt like strings were attempting to pull him toward a thick darkness. He knew he had to fight it the best he could. This darkness was setting fire to his heart and the smoke of it wafting to his brain was leaving him confused, as if he were a castaway in the middle of the darkest ocean. He knew he had to reach for someone. 

He looked around him and noticed that all citizens of the castle were busy with preparations for the upcoming coronation ceremony. They scuttled by him without a single regard to the dreadful worry showing on his face. In the distance, he noticed a few loyal friends of his―the Knights. As their eyes met, he felt the tugging of the strings grow stronger as they urged him to turn away. Whatever was pulling him so stubbornly away from not only Armitage but from his trusted friends had to be resisted and fought, Kylo reasoned. These tangled strings told him to trust no one other than Snoke, and so he struggled. He took a few long strides toward his Knights instead.

Once reunited with his brothers and sister in arms, all of them began to hastily tell him everything they had learned from Master Luke. However, Kylo lost all focus when he recognized Rey. He pointed at her, frowning:

-Is that… Rey?  
-We don’t have time to explain Master, Alny interrupted his flow of thought.  
-Master Luke left to deal with Lady Leia, to cure her from the evil! We must do the same with you, Master.  
-So we can kick this wizard’s arse!

This was a lot of information to take in at once. But before Kylo had any opportunity to question them, he was being pushed into an empty room and quickly deprived of his tunic by his Knights. On any other occasion, Kylo loved being stripped but not by his companions who seemed particularly keen on shoving a knife through his chest, he quickly processed the latter with shock.

Despite this initial confusion, the Knights’ ritual on their beloved Master proved a success and they all went in for a hug with exclamations of relief to know their master well again, freed from Snoke’s twisted magic. 

With their task completed, the entire company took great precaution going upstairs to return to Luke and Leia unnoticed. Their confidence and high spirits after successfully saving their Master disappeared completely at the sight of Master Luke’s face, a veil of sadness and mourning, next to Lady Leia. She was on her bed with her eyes closed, and the atmosphere sunk as they instantly recognized what that meant. 

Only Kylo refused to believe it.

-No! No!

He rushed to her side and shook her shoulders. He meant to wake her up from a deep sleep, but he couldn’t change a thing about the state she was in. He gave his uncle a look, begging him with his eyes to do something, or to tell him he had misunderstood the situation. In response, Luke only hid his face in his palms.

-I’m sorry, Kylo. 

 

There was no sign of a powerful wizard in Luke’s voice as he said it, only a mourning brother. The Knights, Poe, Finn, and Rey all bowed silently next to the bed in a final tribute to the Queen of Naboo. Watching them, Kylo felt tears streak his face. 

-This can’t be happening. How did this happen?

He remembered the night before, the episode during dinner that she looked so weak after. He had insisted to remain by her side then, but she had sent him away like she always did when she knew Kylo he was worried for her. 

The last time he had seen her, she had said something in an attempt to make him smile but he had insensitively turned her down. That was the last conversation Kylo had with her and it meant nothing. This single fact was a million daggers inside his chest, far more painful than the fleshwound he suffered not long ago.

 

***********************************************  
Armitage hadn’t noticed Kylo’s absence until Snoke mentioned it, about an hour before the ceremony was set to begin. Beforehand, Armitage had only expected Kylo’s presence without surety, trying to avoid thinking of the man, let alone setting eyes on him. Though, after the future Supreme Leader’s remark, Armitage found himself paying more attention to his surroundings, and came upon the realization that both Ren and his Knights were missing. If Kylo were off pouting like a child somewhere, it wasn't Armitage’s problem.

_Soon enough, the annoying brat will leave us, anyway,_ Armitage thought to himself. Though, only part of him saw it this way. There was a small voice at the back of his mind that craved Kylo’s closeness, but he made sure to snuff it out, strangle it before it could move to the forefront of his mind like it so often threatened.

But Snoke insisted that Kylo’s presence here was needed. Armitage sighed as discreetly as he could and sent soldiers to look for Ren and his court of beasts (his words). When the search gave no satisfactory results, Armitage began to suspect something was going on, as he was sure Snoke was beginning to as well. He now felt anxious that Kylo Ren’s faults would make Armitage unsatisfactory to Snoke’s eyes by association. 

-The ceremony must begin anon, regardless of their presence, Snoke decided, then commanded: But do not cease your search for them, I want them here. 

Armitage passed the order to his men who proceeded to leave the throne room, only then to run right into Kylo Ren and His Knights in the next corridor. Their pace was quick and unrelenting, nearly mowing down the obstruction Armitage’s men created. Kylo was leading the pack and wearing a look so ferocious it raised suspicion among the onlooking soldiers.

-General Hux sent us for you.  
-Did he? 

Kylo pursed his lips. _It was only by Snoke's order, surely,_ he told himself.  
The Naboo continued their strides, pushing through the soldiers' and entering the throne room in a blast. Through the crowd of the room he saw it. Snoke's head bore the crown.

Kylo and Hux's eyes met for the first time since the dream. Armitage looked away quickly and proceeded to announced Snoke as the new ruler of Arkanis.  
Kylo's hand grazed the hilt of his sword in its scabbard, ready to unsheath it any second in a fit of anger, but Jeha's hand stopped the movement of his master, a silent reminder of Luke’s words to them: Don't start anything until my return.

-What are we supposed to do, then? Stand here and watch?  
-I think there was a dance planned? Wuri commented. 

After the appropriate amount of applause for the Supreme Leader of Arkanis, the crowd was indeed organizing themselves to participate in coordinated steps to music. Kylo wasn’t quite sure if he could call it dancing, though. The way Arkanis’ people went on seemed quite odd to Kylo: too rigid and measured, when he had always favored loose and spontaneous dances. What's more, all of the dance pairs kept quite a distance between one another, when Kylo was accustomed to a bit of contact. Just the right amount, where romance could happen. No wonder Armitage was so uptight about everything, that he only let go within dreams.

Moving through the crowd, Kylo could sense curious gazes settling on him. Ladies and gentlemen with pale skin, looking as if they were trying to bore into his soul. All his life, he had drawn curiosity to himself, unvarnished as he was, and the strange life he was leading. Here, he was the foreign prince of the wilderness to the eyes of the Arkanis assembly. He knew he was striking all kinds of feelings inside the people around him, knowing some to be distrustful or contemptuous and others to be envious or lustful. He wondered which category Armitage Hux had settled on. 

His mother had died.  
Remembering her now, still in her ceremonial dress, set a shadow on his heart. Still, he needed to focus, or he would be unable to reach Armitage before Snoke seizes his dissident heart and separates them once more. All hopes for them would be gone, then. 

The attention he had drawn to himself was stinging now, seemingly burning his back. He needed to get to Hux soon. Kylo could feel his focus shifting unnaturally, struggling to remember who he was and what he was doing. From his throne, Snoke was looking for him with darting eyes. Did he feel the shift?  
Finally, Kylo’s eyes spotted Armitage. He was wearing a ceremonial suit that was completely stark white, save for the accented golden embroidery swirling across it. He was dancing with a rather good-looking girl.  
Regardless, Kylo grabbed Armitage’s arm to capture him, affectively dragging him away from his current partner.

If Armitage Hux’s eyes had always been a vast ocean in which Kylo would ever-so-often be drawn to, this ocean was now rolling with thunderous weather. Following Kylo unwittingly, he ranted in his lowest voice possible.

-What the hell do you think you're doing?  
-It's a dance.  
-I beg your pardon?

Kylo suddenly stopped to face him, and began mimicking Arkanis’ dance. He was a quick learner, appearing as if it were not his first time attempting the steps. Armitage was impressed with the view of Kylo’s feet tapping the floor in unison with the other guests around them, his arms executing graceful moves that looked improvised but mastered. 

-I’ve told you, in OUR traditions, men are not meant to dance together, Armitage said, hoping this would be enough to convince him.  
-So then, you prefer to do it my way?  
-Whenever you speak of “your way”, it always seems to include far too much nudity, so I'll pass, thanks, Hux sniffed. 

Despite this rejection, Kylo drew him closer. His voice shook when he said:

-My mother is dead.

Armitage’s mouth opened in shock at this revelation. He remembered Snoke had given orders for him to kill Leia Ren, and now feared that Kylo would think of him as the culprit. He shook his head and stuttered:

-It’s not me! I didn’t!  
-What? I know, that’s not what I meant.

He looked over at Snoke to make sure they weren’t spotted, and whispered to Armitage:

-Snoke is making slaves out of us all. He is a powerful wizard, and with only a few sweet nothings whispered in our ears he has managed to grow fidelity towards him from our doubts and fears. He makes us think that we need him, that we can only rely on him when it’s not true. There is something inside of you, a creature, feeding on your insecurities and this is the reason why you--  
-I know! Now shut up, Armitage hissed.

Kylo frowned, at a loss for words.  
-How could you possibly know that?  
-I’ve had the feeling that something was not...natural. But who cares?  
-What do you mean, who cares? Are you completely out of your mind?  
-We’ve talked about it, haven’t we? In dreams. I’m okay with being under Snoke’s command. Have you chosen to go against us?  
-What ‘us’ are we discussing? You and me? You and Snoke? Because I am rooting for you and me. I am going to give everything to save us.  
-There will never be an us, Kylo. The universe has made it quite clear that it was never meant to be! It has sent us the clearest signs!  
-Oh really? Which signs? When I found you, haunting my dreams?  
-Uh, no. I was more thinking of the time you killed my father? And every time you looked down on me, treating me as if I were less than nothing.  
-You are not less than nothing! For all I know, you are everything now!

Armitage was shocked by the turn this conversation had suddenly taken. His palms felt insufferably sweaty inside his gloves as his entire body grew hot. Kylo stroked his cheeks softly, looking deeply into his eyes. 

\- Whatever is living inside of us, it killed my mother. She is gone and I cannot see you go the same way. I hope you will forgive me.

Armitage squared his jaw in anticipation before asking:

\- What have you planned, fool?  
\- I will destroy the evil that took away my mother before it takes away my lover.

As if to seal a pact, a promise, Kylo Ren leaned in to kiss Armitage Hux. They even stopped dancing. The kiss had been quick, but it hadn’t gone unnoticed. This gesture, Armitage knew, would bore bad news, worse than him being seen as depraved by his people. Kylo Ren was up to something, something as grand as the time he had killed his father. He needed to be stopped. 

Armitage whispered, his fists clenched at the black fabric of Kylo’s tunic.  
-I gave you a chance, when I told you to leave after the coronation.  
-This will be my last chance to get to Snoke, I am not going to let it go to waste.  
-Then I’m going to arrest you.  
-So you really want to see me killed?

Before Armitage could make up his mind about that, searching for the answer on Kylo Ren's far-too-beautiful face, Snoke taken notice of them. The wizard could feel Kylo's change of heart. He knew that Leia Ren had died, that Kylo’s heart was seeking revenge, and that he had accepted the feelings he had been so conflicted about and meant to now turn Armitage. He was lost forever. Snoke let out a dreadful howling that made the room shake. Kylo was thrown across the room, as he had been thrown across the window in his dreams so many times. It created a panic, and in the chaos the sound of Armitage screaming Kylo’s name was muffled. Luke and Rey were here now, spurned by the commotion. Before Snoke could strike him again, Luke and Rey quickly froze the wizard with their magic combined. 

-We have come to kick you out of this castle for good, Lord Snoke.  
-You will learn how to properly address me, Skywalker. It's Supreme Leader now.

Most of the coronation’s guests were fleeing the scene, but even as their screams of terror filled the ballroom, Snoke’s orders rained down on his guards louder even, telling them to apprehend the intruders. In response, the Knights of Ren unsheathed their swords. Kylo let out a feral scream, running in the direction of the new ruler, seeing more clearly than ever that he needed to kill him, that he needed to avenge his mother. This lasted only a short moment, as he was swiftly blocked by Armitage Hux himself. Things had changed between them since their last duel, and Kylo couldn't find it in him to strike back at him. He screamed instead,

-Get out of my way!  
-Don't go after him! I won't let you!  
-Why would you defend him?  
-He is our new ruler!

The inhumanly strong blows of Armitage’s sword unsettled Kylo, who stepped back into a defense position while he shouted at his assailant.

-You could be their ruler, Hux! You don't need this man! You don't need anyone! Your father is dead, you are free! Snap out of it!

-Master, watch out!

Jeha’s voice reached Kylo just in time to parry Phasma’s blade coming at him from the side. She had just entered the battlefield, surprising Jeha by going after his Master like a puppet when she had been his only ally against Snoke’s illusions for the past few days. 

Though, he realized now that he had received help from Master Luke when Phasma might have still been under the dark wizard’s influence. This thought made anger grow inside of him. Phasma was brave and strong, and thinking that she was being toyed with by a decaying old bat was an insult to her. Dealing blow after blow with his blade, in spite of his broken shoulder, he shouted: 

-Remember the cave, Phasma!

He couldn’t know whether she was ignoring him or if the sound of battle was concealing his words. It didn’t stop him from shouting further:

-The CAVE! The cave changed you! Snoke changed you!  
-Will you shut up and fight like a man?  
-Try to remember the forrest, try to remember the cave.  
-What the hell are you babbling about, little knight? Is that the best you can think of to waver my focus? Pathetic!

She had nearly slashed him in half, if he had not jumped back at the right time. In this moment, he knew he had no other choice but to resort to desperate measures and hold onto the blind hope that nothing will go wrong for him. Dodging her furious hits, he drew a knife out of his belt and prayed he would not miss, that he would not kill her in the process. He was not sure about his chances to actually succeed, but he does it anyway. He lunges toward her, stabbing through armor and chainmail to her heart. She is stunned by this and steps back. Jeha screamed, then:

-Who did you really swear to protect? Hux or Snoke?!

Finally, he had affected her senses. He saw her lively eyes again, not those of a mere puppet. He had saved her from the parasite. He sighed in relief, and she smiled at him and said:

 

-Thank you for this reminder, little knight. 

The knights of Ren had successfully defeated Snoke’s guards. As Kylo was still trying to deal with Armitage’s stubborn efforts, he commanded them to assist his uncle and the apprentice. Seeing Phasma now work with them, Armitage roared:

-You can’t do this, Phasma! It’s treachery! 

Kylo took advantage of Armitage’s distraction to exploit a weak point, making fall onto the ground without his stability. It had already happened the last time they had dueled, and Armitage felt shame that he had apparently failed to learn anything from experience.  
Now, all of them set their blades for Snoke, who was attempting to dispel Luke and Rey’s attempts against his life. He raised his voice :

-You pathetic beings think you can outsmart me? I am your Supreme Leader! I have been allowed into your lives, into your walls, by no one else but you. I will NOT be defeated this time!

Letting out another howl, he sent shock waves all across the room, strong enough to throw them all to the ground. Kylo was the first to get back on his feet, and yelled at him:

-You thought I would let you take everything from me? I will wipe you out, insect!  
-Infants like you should keep their mouths shut! Your mother died, but you still have so much to lose.

Snoke then raised both hands. One clenched into a fist, which made everyone in Kylo’s proximity begin to scream in pain, their bodies bent by agony that only existed in their heads--all except for Armitage. But the second had a plan for him too: out of thin air, Snoke wove a thread that began at the roof and soon wrapped around Armitage’s neck to raise him off the ground. Armitage was suffocating, his legs kicking frantically from fear, despair and lack of oxygen. Kylo looked around in horror and tried to make a move to help but he was paralyzed. Snoke was looking at him with a grim smile.

-Kylo Ren, the brave prince of Naboo. Full of potential--but burdening himself with something as trivial as feelings. So strong, and yet so weak.  
-Thankfully, there are normal people around here to assist the pained exceptional people! 

Snoke looked everywhere in attempt to locate the origin of this unknown, thundering voice filling the room. The sound came from the hallway outside, amplified by its cavernous depth and high walls. Finn was there, reciting the sacred words that Luke had written for him to read in case things turned as badly as it was now. 

Snoke lost control over the people he was torturing. The knights didn’t even have time to catch their breath before they bounded toward Armitage to catch him as he fell from the decaying web that had held him high as it choked him seconds ago. Now freed, Rey and Luke joined in with Finn, strengthening the spell against the Dark Wizard. Snoke roared out of rage to have been tricked so easily by mere humans. 

Kylo marched to face him, determined to end it now. As much as he would have loved to make it slow and painful, he couldn’t risk another turn of fate to their disadvantage. He had lost enough loved ones for the day. With a swift motion, he planted his sword in the old man’s chest, slashing him in half with the force of the blow. 


End file.
